Explorers Of Love
by mr.myxsiple
Summary: Post MD2. Nate, a Pikachu, joins the Wigglytuff Guild to be a great explorer. There, he meets someone he hasn't seen in years. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

NATE THE ADVENTURER

**NATE'S POV**

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint belongs to Pikachu! The footprint belongs to Pikachu!"

This was the greeting I got when I stepped onto a wooden grate on the ground. In front of me was a large building shaped like a Wigglytuff's head. The bars at the entrance slowly lifted and I was able to go inside and climbed down the stairs.

I reached the first floor and looked around. To my left and right were two bulletin boards with different Pokemon reading what was on them.

"Oh. Are you the new recruit?" a Chimecho asked me.

"Yes. Yes I am." I answer confidently.

"I see. The guild master will see you now." Chimecho indicated the ladder going further down. "Just take that ladder and you'll be at the floor of the guild master's office."

Thanking Chimecho, I descended down the ladder. I ended up in a room the same size as the one above. It had two halls on the left and right side. To my right was a stall with a Croagunk in it.

"You must be the new recruit." a Chatot said walking up to me. I nodded and he led me to a room to the side.

"So what's this room?" I ask.

"The guild master's room."

The door opened and Chatot gestured me inside. I went in and met guild master Wigglytuff.

"Guild master, here is the Pokemon that wants to join us." Chatot said.

"Hi I'm Nate." I introduced myself. He didn't say a word.

"Um…guild master?" Chatot said due to Wigglytuff's lack of reaction.

Puzzled, I leaned closer and saw the cause of his silence.

"He's asleep." I told Chatot.

Chatot squawked as he tried to wake Wigglytuff up. I watched him laughing every now and then. Eventually he did wake up.

"Hi Chatot, what's going on?" Wigglytuff said. This made Chatot repeat what he said.

"Guild master, here is the Pokemon that wants to join us." Chatot said again.

"Hi I'm Nate." I said again.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Wigglytuff the guild master and this is Chatot, my partner and best friend."

"We haven't had a new recruit in a while." Chatot began. "So tell us, why do want to join us?"

"Because I want to be a great explorer just like my idol." I reply.

"Idol?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Yes my idol." I loved talking about him. My eyes shone as I began describing him. "He's a great explorer even if he isn't part of any team. He's strong, mysterious and famed for his discoveries and achievements. I'm talking about the one and only Lucario!"

"Yes Ok." Chatot said after my description of my hero. "Now, before you can join us, you have to pass a small test."

"Sure. What do I have to do?" I said with excitement in my voice.

"Simple. You have to pick out a job do from the bulletin board. If you can do it successfully then you pass and join us. And we will do it now." Wigglyuff explained.

"Great. Let's go Chatot." I left the room with Chatot following me. We climbed up the ladder and went in front of the board on the left side of the room.

"Wow." I said gazing with excitement.

"Ok just pick one." Chatot began. "You know, our last new recruits weren't this excited during their first job.

Chatot began this long explanation about the last two Pokemon that joined the guild. He said something about them going to the future and other stuff but I really wasn't listening. I was busy looking for a job.

"How does this one sound." I pointed to a poster requesting that a Pokemon has to be rescued.

"Er…no." he said. "That sounds too difficult. Let me pick one."

He went over and started reading the requests while I stood waiting.

"Aha. Here's one." Chatot said after a few minutes. I went closer and read the request.

Dear Wigglytuff Guild,

I came to town recently and stopped by the beach. I was fine until I realized that the bracelet I was wearing was missing! It probably ended up in Beach Cave but I don't think I can go in alone. Please find my bracelet. It was a gift I got from a friend years ago and it's very important to me.

From,

Buneary

"So all I have to do is find a bracelet?" I asked Chatot.

"Yes and I think you should start already." he said.

The job really wasn't much but I guess I have to start small before I could move on to bigger things. In a matter of minutes I was at the entrance of Beach Cave.

"Here we go." I muttered to myself before entering.

Searching around the cave was easy. Every now and then I'd be attacked by a Shellder, Shellos or Kabuto. I trained myself as a kid and took care of them easily. Every Pokemon that attacked me felt a painful Thunderbolt before fainting.

Soon I spotted something glittering on the ground. I walked over and picked it up. It was a bracelet with white string and a blue green crystal. This must be what I came here for. I left the cave with the strange feeling that I've seen this bracelet before.

"You've got it!" cried Chatot as I presented him the bracelet.

"Yep. All I have to do is return this to the Buneary that lost it." I told him. "Where is she?

"I already contacted her and she's on her way." Chatot told me. "Oh, that must be her." He pointed his wing at the ladder where I saw a bunny-like Pokemon. She walked over to Chatot.

"Have you found it?" she asked.

"Yes it's with him." Chatot replied pointing at me.

The Buneary faced me and let out a gasp of surprise. I heard her whisper something.

"Nate?"

I took a good look at her face and it hit me. I know who she was.

"Kyra?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

THE BIRTHDAY PRESENT

**KYRA'S POV**

I couldn't believe it. It's Nate! It's been awhile since he left and I ended up finding him here. We just stared at each other in disbelief.

Chatot looked from me to Nate. "Do you two know each other?" he asked us.

"Yeah. She's my best friend." Nate answered. "So this is your bracelet?"

"Yeah. It's the one you gave me." I replied.

"I thought I recognized it."

"What do you mean? Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Chatot asked and I began narrating.

"Nate and I were friends for a long time. His parents died of an illness and me and my parents took him in. We lived together for many years."

"Nate's always had this dream of being like his idol Lucario. He would talk about him a lot back home and it was annoying sometimes. To fulfill his dream, every morning, he would leave the house to go on some adventure. I went with him from time to time just to keep and eye on him. If I didn't join him, he'd always come back home before sunset covered in bruises but looking like he had the time of his life."

"So how does the bracelet fit in?" Chatot asked.

"You see a few years ago…"

_FLASHBACK_

_ I woke up in my bed feeling excited. Happy Birthday to me! I looked to my right and saw Nate's bed empty. He must already be at breakfast._

_ "Happy birthday Kyra." My parents,two Lopunny, greeted my when I entered the room. I thanked them and sat down on the table where breakfast was._

_ "Where's Nate?" I asked my dad._

_ "He left for another adventure."_

_ "But it's still early!"_

_ "That's what I told him but he went anyway."_

_ I was saddened by this. I hope he comes back before my party._

_ Later that night I had my birthday party. My friends, Roselia, Starly, Wurmple and Nidoran (F), came over and we had a blast._

_ "Where's Nate?" Roselia asked me._

_ "On another adventure." I told her._

_ "But it's late."_

_ "I know. I wonder if he's OK."_

_ At that moment, the door opened. We all turned to it and saw Nate at the doorway covered in a few bruises. I went over to him, scolding him for being late but then he smiled, gave me the bracelet and said: "Happy Birthday Kyra."_

_END FLASHBACK_

_ "_A few weeks after that, Nate left to pursue his dreams. A few weeks after that, I traveled the world seeing different sights. After a few years, I stopped by Treasure Town and ended up losing my bracelet. You know the rest."

"I found this weird gem one day and I decided to make it into a bracelet." Nate said. "Oh I almost forgot." He walked over and put the bracelet on my hand. As he drew his paw away, it brushed against mine causing me to blush. Wait, why did I blush?

"Well that's a good story." said Chatot. "Anyway, you've passed your test and you can now join the guild."

Nate's smile almost reached his yellow ears. He started jumping around excitedly until Chatot gave him his map, bag and badge.

"Hey Kyra, do you know what time it is?" Nate asked me.

"Oh yeah. Let's go."

"Where are you two going?" asked Chatot.

"Kyra and I have this habit back then." began Nate. "The place where Kyro lived was near a beach. Everyday at sunset, we would go there and skip stones until dinnertime."

The next moment we were at the beach. I picked up a stone and threw it at the water where it skipped four times. Nate did the same but it skipped six times. He was always better at me.

"You've changed a bit Nate." I said. "But you're the same in some ways."

Nate smiled. "You haven't changed much either." He took a deep breath. "I can't believe it. I'm in the Wiggllytuff guild. You think I'll be OK?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine. On second thought, I know you'll be fine." I told him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I'll be there Nate. I want to join you!"

"Us? An exploration team?" Nate did some thinking. "I don't see why not. I mean, we've been on a few adventures back then."

"So it's a yes?" I asked him.

"Well…Sure! Why not?"

"Great!" I felt so happy. "Let's go tell Chatot."

Together, we ran from the beach and went back to the guild. We found Chatot and told him the news.

"That's good news." he said. "Now what will your team name be?"

Nate thought about it for awhile. Then he walked over to Chatot and whispered something in his ear. Chatot giggled a bit and smiled.

"That's a fine name." he said. "Now let's have some dinner."

As we walked to the dinning hall, I bugged Nate about what our team name is. He just kept smiling and said that I would find out eventually. The nerve of him!

In the dining hall we were introduced to the rest of the guild members. Bidoof, Loudred, Croagunk, Sunflora, Dugtrio, Diglet, Corphish and Chimecho greeted us in a friendly way. Nate and I went over to the chairs at the far end and we began eating. While eating, I had an idea.

After dinner, we went to bed. Chatot showed us the room we would be staying in. I went over to right bed while Nate went over to the left. This is the perfect time for my plan. I faced Nate and said:

"Nate, if you don't tell me our team name right now, I'm going to Dizzy Punch you." This was something I used to threaten him back then. He always hated that especially the part where he becomes disoriented afterwards.

That did the trick. Nate sighed and said: "Well, I was going to tell you now anyway." He walked over to me and whispered our team name and then went back to his bed and fell asleep.

Watching him, I giggled. It wasn't a fancy name but it was a bit childish. I lay down on my bed with thoughts of tomorrow. Tomorrow, our first day as team PikaBun.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THE FIRST MISSION TOGETHER

**NATE'S POV**

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!"

My eyes snapped open as a loud booming voice woke me up. Startled, I sat up and saw Kyra in her bed also looking surprised.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's me." I turned and saw that it was Loudred who woke us up. "It's my job to wake you guys up." he said. "C'mon, Chatot and the Guild master are going to address us."

Yawning and stretching, Kyra and I fixed up are beds before we went after Loudred.

"I wonder if it'll be like this every morning." Kyra said.

We found the entire guild assembled in front of Wigglytuff's room. We greeted everyone good morning before falling in line.

Chatot made us all do this chant. He said that this would be our routine every day. After that, he told everyone to do their gjobs. Everyone shouted: "HOORAY!" and left.

"You two come here." Chatot told Kyra and I. We walked over to him. "Now that you two are a team it might actually be time to do some more challenging missions."

"Great." I said. "How about we track down an outlaw?"

"An outlaw? Hm… I don't know." Chatot said while thinking.

"Nate's had experience before." Kyra said. "Back then, there was this Nuzleaf that used to bully everyone near the place where we lived. Nate took care of him."

"Really?" Chatot asked. "Well, I guess we could give it a try."

He brought us to the floor that had the bulletin boards. He took us to the one on the right and we saw on it several posters that said the names of different outlaws and their crimes.

"Here's one." Chatot said. He pointed at a wanted poster for a Kriketune that was last spotted in Apple woods.

"He'll do." I said exitedly. "C'mon Kyra, to Apple Woods!"

She sighed and went with me. We left the guild and made our way to the entrance of Apple Woods.

"Let's go." We entered and began our search. Suddenly, a Weedle jumped out and used Poison Sting on Kyra. She dodged it and I ran over and knocked the Weedle out with an Iron Tail.

"I didn't know you could use Iron Tail." Kyra told me.

"I've done a bit of training since I left and learned a few moves." I said proudly but then she shoved me aside. From the ground, I saw her kick a Paras that was about to hit me.

"Was that Jump Kick?" I asked. She smiled and said: "You're not the only one with new moves."

I smirked and got to my feet. We continued our search but found nothing.

"Maybe the Kriketune left?" a tired Kyra asked me.

"Maybe you're right." I told her. "Maybe we should-Wait. Do you hear something?"

My yellow ears were definitely picking up something. Kyra stopped to listen.

"It's really nice music." she said groggily. I started to feel sleepy.

"Wait, this is Sing!" I exclaimed. I ran over to Kyra and grabbed Kyra. "Kyra, we have to resist it."

"Ok. How about after a little nap?" she asked.

"Sounds like a good idea." I closed my eyes and could not open them. A soft thud near me indicated that Kyra was asleep too. So…sleepy…

What happened?...Oh yeah I fell asleep. What's this soft thing next to me? I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kyra's opened ones. For the first time, I saw just how brown they were. Her nose was pressed against mine.

"Whoa!" we both cried and turned away from each. I was blushing! I've never blushed like this before! I looked up and saw Kyra who was also blushing.

"Wait, where's your bracelet?" I told her. She looked at her wrist and saw that it was gone.

"Looking for this?" a voice ahead of us said we looked forward and saw a Kriketune holding Kyra's bracelet. The thief! "I'm sure I'll get plenty of money from this."

"You give that back!" I yelled.

"You'll have to catch me first." and he ran off. I turned too Kyra and she nodded. We then both used Quick Attack to catch up and hit him.

He got up and looked angrily at us. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! X-Scissor!"

Krikutune's scythe-like arms glowed and he rushed towards me. He slashed at me and I fell backwards.

"Dizzy Punch!" Kyra punched Kriketune with her long ears. He became disoriented for a few seconds allowing me to hit him with an Iron Tail.

"Double Team!" Kriketune made several copies of himself. They all rushed at Kyra ready to hit her with X-Scissor.

"Kyra!" I screamed as she tried to fight off the copies. She Jump Kicked and Dizzy Punched several of them but she got hit by an X-Scissor and got sent flying back.

She got up covered in bruises and the copies rushed at her. I jumped in front pf her and fired a Thunderbolt at all of the copies. They all disappeared and the real Kriketune lay singed in front of us.

I walked over to him and got back the bracelet. "Here you go." I said holding out her bracelet. She stuck out her paw to take it. As she did, her paw brushed against mine. I felt a Ba-dummp happen in my heart when it did. What was that?

"We better go bring him back." Kyra said indicating Kriketune.

"Yeah." I picked him up and began walking back towards the guild with Kyra.

"Hey Nate." Kyra told me after a while.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for saving me."

"Oh, uh." I scratched the back of my head. "It's nothing. I mean, what are friends for?"

She smiled and looked ahead. I thought about what I said that we were just friends.

Friends…

But if that's the case then why am I feeling like this?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

UNFAIR

**KYRA'S POV**

"C'mon Nate!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming!"

It's been several weeks since we captured Kriketrune. During those weeks I noticed something. Actually, it's more like someone. It's Nate. These days I can hardly believe how…mature he's become. I have a hard time relating him to the Nate who would always rush off doing who knows what.

Now he seems different. When I'm not doing anything I just stare at him and it's usually done when we watch the sunset. I don't know why though but I just can't stop. I wonder why?

"Where is that Scyther?" Nate said to me. "We've got to get back the stuff he stole from Kecleon brother's store."

"He's got to be here somewhere." I told him. "We've been searching for hours and all we've found are a bunch of Machops, Geodudes and Doduos."

We continued our search through Mt. Bristle but found nothing. It was getting late and we were getting hungry. We were already considering going back to the guild when we saw something.

"There he is!" I yelled. The Scyther was running away from us. It had a large bag in its hands.

Like in our battle with Kriketrune, we used Quick Attack to get close to Scyther. But at the last second he jumped out of the way. He landed in front of us.

"Night Slash!" With his free arm, Scyther sent a black blade at us. Nate and I dodged it.

"Let's try to get the stolen items first!" Nate yelled at me and I nodded. I used Quick Attack again but aimed at the bag this time. I hit it and it landed a few feet from us. I ran towards it but Scyther sent another Night Slash, causing me to back up.

Scyther dashed towards the bag but Nate fired a Thunderbolt at him. He dodged it, giving me a chance to hit him with Dizzy Punch. He took a direct hit but he wasn't done yet. With what little strength he had, he used is arm to launch to bag up in the air.

"Mine!" Scyther yelled as he leapt up to grab the bag. I used Quick Attack to propel myself up at a much faster speed.

"Gotcha!" I yelled happily a I grabbed the bag with my paws. A surprised Scyther landed behind me. I landed and turned around to show Nate the bag but I saw something that surprised me.

Scyther, with a determined look on his face, was clutching Nate. He held one of his sharp, sword-like arms at Nate's neck.

"Nate!" I yelled.

"If you want your friend back, give me the bag of goods." Scyther said to me evilly.

"No, don't do it Kyra!" Nate yelled at me.

I was torn. On one hand, we're on a mission and we have to catch the outlaw Scyther. Failing this mission would not only mean loosing an outlaw but the loss of a lot of supplies needed by the Kecleon brothers. On the other hand, Nate's my best friend! I can't let anything bad happen top him. The thought of his body hitting the ground and not moving sent shivers down my spine.

"Hurry up!" yelled Scyther.

"Fine!" I yelled back. I tossed the bag at him and it landed at his feet. Svyther smiled and released Nate but then kicked him in the back. The Scyther went to the bag of stolen goods and picked it up.

"Thanks!" he yelled as he ran off. I went over to Nate and helped him up. He looked at me with defeat in his eyes. Disappointed, we went back to the guild.

"Squawk! You failed?" Chatot said when we got back. We were in front of Wigglytuff's room with everyone else in the guild watching us.

"Yeah, that's right." I began. "He got away after I gave the bag to-"

"What!? You gave the bag to him!?" Chatot squawked.

"Well… yeah but I did that because-"I said but Chatot interrupted me.

"Nate, is this true?" he asked Nate.

Nate looked startled for a while and said: "Uh…yeah she gave it to him-"

"He ran off with all those goods from the Kecleon brother's store! They'll be shocked by this!" Chatot interrupted again. He turned to me with a look I didn't like. "I'm very disappointed with you Kyra. You just let an outlaw get away with what he stole!"

I was shocked by this. I pleaded with Chatot. "But Chatot-"

"No buts!" he interrupted me again. "As punishment for what you did Kyra, you're not getting any dinner tonight!"

Everyone in the group gasped. I just stood there while Chatot glared at me. Nate opened his mouth to protest but I silenced him; I didn't want him to get punished. Chatot left us and everyone started to speak to me.

"Man…" I heard Loudred say.

"Oh Kyra." Sunflora said.

"Kyra." Diglet said.

I turned to my left and walked away from everyone. While I walked someone grabbed my paw. I turned to see that it was Nate.

"You don't deserve this." he said to me.

"Nate, you're safe. That's the only good thing that's happen today." I told him.

I let go of his paw and walked to my bed. I lay there and tried to get some sleep.

"UP AND AT EM! IT'S MORNING!"

Loudred's usual morning call woke me up but I kept my eyes closed trying to sleep because my hunger kept me up.

"Kyra, get up." I heard Nate say. "We're going to be late for this morning's routine." I kept my eyes closed. "Fine, just hurry up."

I heard him leave. I sighed. I didn't want to be in anymore trouble with Chatot so I got up. I turned to my left and saw something that surprised me.

There, right beside my bed, stood three red, shiny, delicious apples.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

SENRTIES

**NATE'S POV**

Kyra had entered the room before our routine started. As she got in line she leaned towards me and whispered: "Thanks." She probably meant the apples I left for her. I still can't believe I was able to sneak three apples past Chatot without him knowing.

After our usual cry of "HOORAY!" we split up to go to our respective jobs. Chatot called for us. Kyra and I approached him and he-

"What do you mean sentry duty!?" I yelled and Kyra had to calm me down.

"I'm still disappointed with what happened yesterday." Chatot explained. "I think to avoid another failure you should lay off the missions for a while."

"What happened yester day wasn't-"I began but I turned to Kyra and saw that she was giving me a look that said: "Don't even bother." so I stopped.

Chatot indicated the pit where Diglett and Loudred did sentry work. We climbed down the vine and Diglett began briefing us.

"So all you have to do is look up at the gate up here and yell out whose footprint it is." he explained.

We nodded and Diglett left us. We looked up and waited for the visitors to step on the grate.

"Here comes one." I say as I saw a circular footprint on the grate. "I think it…uh…Shroomish?"

"What? No way. It belongs to a Loopunny." Kyra told me.

"What makes you say that? Shroomish have round feet so it must be one." I tell her.

"I think I know my parent's own footprints Nate."

"Fine. Hey Loudred, I think it's a Lopunny's foot print!" I call to Loudred.

"Alright! Hang on!" Loudred replied. The footprints disappeared and there was a short pause before Loudred called back. "Yep, you guys got it right!"

Kyra smirked satisfyingly at me causing me to say: "Alright, alright I was wrong."

We turned our attention back towards the grate. We spent the whole day looking at footprints and finding out whose were they. We played a game to pass the time; which one of us could guess more correctly. I won or at least I think I did. We lost count after we started laughing at each others mistakes.

"Ok, that's all of them!" yelled Loudred and we climbed up the vine and found Chatot waiting for us.

"Ah you two. Let's see-"he began. "I'm very impressed with your work. You two keep up the good work."

"Thank Chatot. C'mon Kyra, its sunset." I said. Kyra and I started to walk towards the ladder.

"Er…a word with you please Kyra?" Chatot said before we reached the ladder. We walked back to him. "Er…just a while ago, Sunflora was able to apprehend the Scyther that stole from the Kecleon brother's store. I questioned him and uh…I learned what really happened on that mission." Chatot sighed before continuing. "It really wasn't your fault. I apologize for punishing you. I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh it's Ok Chatot." Kyra said. He thanked her and we started walking towards the beach.

We reached the beached and began skipping stones.

"Hey Nate," Kyra said after a few minutes. I turned to her and she continued. "I'm sorry. I still think it's my fault that we weren't able to go on a mission today." She had a frown on her face-one that I wanted to turn into a smile.

"It's not your fault Kyra. If there's anyone to blame, it's that Scyther. Besides, I really had a lot of fun today so it's wasn't a total waste." She smiled. Mission accomplished!

"Thanks Nate. I had fun today too." she said and this caused me to blush! What's with me and blushing near her these days!? Luckily, she didn't notice my blush because she was skipping stones. I shook my head and went back to skipping stones. We went back to the guild just as the first stars appeared in the sky.

"Ahem I have an important announcement to make!" Chatot called to everyone in the guild. We were just about to begin dinner.

"This better be important!" Loudred yelled.

"It is indeed." said Chatot. "I am sad to report that one of the plates have been stolen!" he ended with a squawk.

…

…

…

"Uh, what?" Loudred said breaking the long silence that followed Chatot's news.

"Squawk! You mean to say that none of you have ever heard of the plates?" Chatot asked the room out loud.

"Nope." said Corphish.

"Sorry." said Bidoof.

"No idea." I said.

Chatot squawked and turned to Wigglytuff. "Guild master, surely you have an idea what the plates are?"

"Um…aren't plates what we eat food on?" Wigglytuff said causing Chatot to squawk even more.

Chatot sighed before saying: "Since everyone has no idea of what's going on, I fell that it's my duty as intelligence officer to inform you all."

"Somewhere in the world are 16 plates-not the one we eat on of course. They are hidden in different locations and it is very difficult to find them. The Pokemon Confederation has already found 13 of them; three of them have yet to be found. According to legend, when all 16 plates are gathered, Arceus is summoned."

"Arceus?" Kyra asked.

"Yes. Arceus is the Alpha Pokemon." answered Chatot. "The legend says that Arceus holds the greatest treasure in the world and that whoever summons him gets it."

"That's great!" I yell excitedly. "We should start looking for them."

"No. The Pokemon Confederation has made it illegal to have a plate." Chatot told me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You see, while the plates summon Arceus they have another function." began Chatot. "The plates give whoever possesses them an incredible boost in power. So if a very bad Pokemon got hold on them-"

"That bad Pokemon might become more powerful than any other Pokemon." I finished and Chatot nodded before continuing.

"The plate that was stolen was the Dread Plate. It was closely guarded by the Pokemon Confederation but a mysterious thief knocked out the guards and escaped with the plate. He or she has yet to be identified. . Now only twelve of the plates are protected. I'm sorry; I've kept you all waiting so please you may all begin eating."

We started eating but my mind was on something else. The plates…who would steal something heavily guarded by the Pokermon Confederation?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

THE OTHER GUILD

**KYRA'S POV**

One week after Chatot's last announcement, he said that another one of the plates guarded by the Pokemon Confederation was stolen. This time, it was the Draco Plate. Like the previous theft, the guards were knocked out and the thief couldn't be identified.

After that, the whole town seemed to get troubled. Magnezone and the Magnamites were franticly searching for the possible thief but with no success. The Pokemon Confederation had also increased the security around the remaining plates while advancing their search for the unknown ones.

Then after several weeks, it happened again.

"The Earth plate has been stolen!" Chatot yelled one morning and we all were startled. "That's the third one lost." he cried to us.

"Has the thief been identified yet?" Nate asked.

"Unfortunately, no." was the answer he got.

Suddenly, Dugtrio appeared apparently with news. He had with him a letter. "Guild master, there is a letter for you." he said.

"For me?" Wigglytuff asked and he walked over to Dugtrio. He took the letter and read it. After a few seconds he said: "Oh!"

"What is it Guild master?" Chatot said walking over to him. He read the letter and was surprised as well.

"Hey what's going on?" Loudred asked the two of them. Chatot turned to us and spoke.

"The letter is from the Pokemon Confederation." we started to mutter to ourselves. What could the Pokemon Confederation want with us? "According to this letter, we are to meet the Nidoking Guild tomorrow."

"The Nidoking Guild?" Nate asked. "I've never heard of them."

"Hey, hey, I know them!" Corphish exclaimed. We all turned to him. "They're this other famous guild. They just like to keep themselves secret so no one knows where their guild is."

"That's right Corphish." said Chatot. "Tomorrow, we will have a meeting followed by dinner with them. So we better make preparations."

The preparations Chatot made us do were pretty tiring. First we had to scrub and clean every room in the guild. Even the ones where the Nidoking guild were least likely to go into! After that, we had to move the dinning room table into the bottom most room because we all wouldn't fit in the dinning room. Then Chatot told Nate and me to go buy some extra food for dinner tomorrow along with an extra table.

"Ow my aching arms." Nate said massaging his arms as we watched the sunset. He tried skipping a stone but his aching arm caused it to skip only twice.

"I can't believe we have to prepare today. I mean, the meeting's tomorrow!" I told Nate.

"I wonder what they're going to talk about tomorrow."

"Probably something to do with the plates." We finally got tired of skipping stones and sat down. We were so tired that my left paw almost covered a small part of Nate's right one.

"Ack!" we both cried at the same time and we turned away from each other. I was blushing furiously. I haven't blushed like this since the time we fought Kriketrune! My hearts raced; I wanted to look over to him but I was afraid of what he would say. Luckily, the first star had just appeared in the sky.

"Um…we should go." I said shyly to Nate. My reply was:"Um… yeah sure." We left and had dinner.

The next day, Loudred woke us up earlier then usual. When I asked him why, he said that there was still some work to do. The whole day we did more tiring preparations. Then it was finally evening.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint belongs to Machamp! The footprint belongs to Machamp and he has a lot of company!" came Diglett's cry.

"That must the representative from the Pokemon Confederation and the Nidoking Guild." Chatot said. "Everyone, get ready!" we all took our positions on the table and waited. After a short while, a Machamp carrying a large bag appeared at the base of the ladder.

"Hello everyone. I'm Machamp from the Pokemon Confederation." he introduced himself and we greeted him back. "Now that I'm introduced, it's time to introduce the members of the Nidoking Guild."

Machamp went to the side of the room before speaking again. Each team appeared as their name was called.

"First, the team that's the one of the greatest in the world- Team Inferno! Typhlosion, Houndoom and their leader Magmortar!"

"Next, the team that's second in command-Team Wyvern! Salamence, Flygon and their leaded Dragonite!"

"Finnaly, the lead team of the guild-Team Venom! Toxicroak, Nidoqueen and the one and only Nidoking!"

Nidoking looked powerful just like the rest of his guild. I could see why they were well known. He walked over to Wigglytuff and shook his hand.

"It is so nice to meet you." he said to Wigglytuff. He turned to the rest of us. "And the same goes to all of you. On behalf of the Nidoking Guild, I thank you for this warm welcome."

"Now that we're all acquainted, let's start the meeting." Machamp said and he took a seat at the table. "You all know the situation of the plates. Three remain unfound-"

"Three are stolen-"continued Nidoking.

"And ten remain under your protection." Chatot finished.

"That last part is what we want to change." said Machamp. "The Pokemon Confederation has decided that the remaining plates are not safe with us."

"So what do you guys plan to do?" Wigglytuff asked.

"I was getting to that." began Machamp. "We have ten plates with us and here they are." he showed us the bag he was carrying. Both the Wigglytuff and Nidoking Guilds will make it their top priority to find the remaining plates as well as protecting the ones we have. Also included in the job is finding out who the thief is. I will be giving each guild five plates to keep for safety."

Machamp reached into his bag and took out six of the plates. Because they were really powerful and rare items, I expected them to look cooler instead of looking like rectangular, stone slabs of different colors. He gave the Icicle, Insect, Iron, Meadow and Mind plates to Nidoking and Wigglytuff got the Spooky, Stone, Toxic, Zap and Sky plates.

"I trust that both of you will protect them." said Machamp to the guild masters.

"Don't worry about it." said Wigglytuff.

"We will take care of them." Nidoking said.

Machamp smiled and said: "That's good to hear. Now that the meeting's over we can now have dinner."

Food was served out and we all began to eat. Chimecho's cooking was really good, even the members of the Nidoking Guild liked. Loudred was chatting with Houndoom and Sunflora was talking to Nidoqueen. After half an hour, we were finished eating and it was time for the Nidoking Guild to leave.

"Good bye to you all and thank you for the meal, it was delicious." Nidoking said. One by one the three teams climbed the ladder. As Nidoking walked towards the ladder, I saw something fall from him.

"Excuse me Mr. Nidoking but I think you dropped something." I said walking over the object on the ground. It looked like a large, blue green crystal. I picked it up.

"Ah yes thank you." he said and got the crystal from me. "That was a personal treasure of mine; I'd be devastated if I'd lost it. By the way, what is your name?"

"I'm Kyra and that's Nate." I said while pointing to my best friend. "Together, we're Team PikaBun."

"Really, well I wish you both a good evening."

He turned around and left for where ever his guild is.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

THE SEARCH FOR THE PLATE

**NATE'S POV**

The next day, Chatot gave us the instructions regarding the plates.

"Ok everyone, the entire guild will be divided into several tasks so pay attention." he said. "Sunflora, Dugtrio, Diglett, Chimecho and Croagunk will handle finding out who the thief is. Loudred, Bidoof, Corphish and Team PikaBun, you'll be in charge of looking for the remaining plates. Remember, there are three left unknown."

"You can count on us." I say confidently thumping my chest with my paw.

"What about you Chatot? What will you do?" Kyra asked.

"Chatot and I will guard the plates we already have." Wigglytuff explained. "There's a chance the thief might come steal the plates while everyone is out." Kyra nodded in agreement.

"Alright, here's the division of where you're all going." began Chatot. "Everyone, take out your Wonder Maps."

We did what he said and he continued. "Sunflora, Diglett and Dugtrio will search Brine Cave. Chimecho and Croagunk to Northern Dessert." They all nodded and left for their respective dungeons. "Loudred, Bidoof, Corphish, you'll check out Treeshroud forest while Team PikaBun will head to Lake Afar. Both of those places are far away so be prepared."

"Right!" we all cried and we left.

"We'll see you guys soon. Take care." said Kyra as we parted ways with Loudred, Bidoof and Corphish.

We finally made it to the entrance of Lake Afar after a few hours. "Let's go." I say to Kyra and she nodded.

Immediately, we were ambushed by a Milotic. "But we just got here!" I cry out. "Oh, well." I fire a Thunder Bolt and the Milotic gets stunned for a while. Kyra ran up and gave it a Jump Kick, knocking it out.

"Now we can start our search." said Kyra. We eventually came to a fork and we decided to split up.

"You sure you'll be alright?" I ask her.

"Sure, I'll be fine." she turned and walked down the right path. I watched her retreating back hopping she'd be alright. That Milotic seemed strong. I was sure that Milotic weren't the only Pokemon here. What if she gets attacked? She might even…

Wait, this is Kyra! She's tough and could take care of herself. As I went into the left path, I wondered why I was so worried about her.

I was fine for a while. I searched for the plate but found nothing. I was beginning to consider finding Kyra.

"Hey kid!" came a voice. I turned and saw five Vaporeons facing me. The one who looked liked their leader spoke. "You've got some nerve coming into our turf. And I don't like nerve." He and his friends began growling at me. Then suddenly, they all fired Aurora Beam at me.

Thinking fast, I countered with a Thunder Bolt. My attack collided with theirs and caused a great explosion with smoke. I couldn't see them so I prepared for any unexpected attack. Then, three Vaporeons raced towards me using Quick Attack. I was able to Iron Tail two of them but the third one, the leader of the pack, hit me in the chest as I recovered from two consecutive Iron Tails.

"Hose him down!" he cried to his remaining friends as a fell to the ground. The three of them fired Water Gun at me, pinning me to the ground.

I began to choke and gag. With my remaining strength, I used Thunder Bolt. It traveled down the water stream and shocked them. They hit the ground singed.

Soaking wet, I rose and looked at my defeated opponents. "Go ahead…leave us…" the leader said. I walked away. "I'd worry about your friend…if I were you…"

"What do you mean?" I asked sharply and he just grinned. Suddenly, a familiar scream rent through the air. "KYRA!" I yell and followed the scream.

Please be Ok…Please be Ok…This was the only think I could think of as I followed my best friend's scream. I eventually found her, legs frozen to the ground and surrounded by four Vaporeons.

I ran in and used Iron Tail to free Kyra. She began to Dizzy Punch one of the Vaporeons. I busied myself with the others.

Our battle ended when Kyra knocked out the last Vaporeon with Quick Attack. "You Ok?" I ask her.

"Yeah. You were always better at fighting water types than I was."

"And what happened to 'I'll be fine.'" I said teasingly.

"They ambushed me, what did you expect?"

"Well, the important thing is that you're safe."

"What about the plate? Did you find anything?"

"Nope. How about you?"

"I was going to check out this part." she pointed a place with her finger.

"I doubt you'll find anything; I didn't" I admitted.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try."

I shrugged and went ahead to the part of the dungeon she pointed at. I found that it led to a dead end.

"I knew it. We better tell Chatot-"I began but didn't finish. A blue-green light shone behind me. I turned and saw Kyra looking surprised at her wrist. It was her bracelet that was glowing.

"What's going on?" she said.

I had an idea. "Try approaching the wall Kyra." I told her. She went near the wall and extended the glowing bracelet.

There was a low rumbling noise. We looked down as the ground began to shake. Kyra's bracelet let out a flash that nearly blinded us. When I uncovered my eyes, Kyra and I gasped. The wall in front of us disappeared and was replaced by a stair case that led downwards.

This has to be it.

Kyra and I went down the stairs. Her bracelet had stopped glowing.

"Hey there's a light up ahead!" Kyra pointed out and we rushed towards it.

We ended up in a large cavern. Its walls were colored blue-the same shade water was. There was a small pond at the middle of the cavern. At the center of the pond was a stone pedestal with something glowing on it.

Kyra and I looked at each other before racing towards the pond which looked shallow. We reached the edge of the pond and looked at the pedestal.

"Is this it?" I ask.

The glowing object on top of the pedestal revealed itself. It looked like a blue rectangular stone slab.

"It is! We've found one Nate!"

I was full of energy. I yelled happily and, for some reason, I fired celebratory Thunder Bolts into the air.

But what really surprised was what Kyra did. After jumping around happily, she ran up and gave me a big hug.

I was surprised at first but then I realized that our cheeks were touching.

We both blushed furiously. Kyra let go of me and looked at the ground nervously. We were both still blushing.

"We should…uh…y'know…get the plate." she said.

"Huh…oh…uh…I'll do it."

I waded though the pond and got the plate.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

AN OLD ENEMY.

**KYRA'S POV**

"You found one!"

The reaction in the guild was really loud. When Nate brought out the plate, everyone gathered around us and examined the plate.

"I think it's the Splash plate." Chatot said. "I cant' believe you guys found one. The Pokemon Confederation found the other plate because of sheer luck! How did you find it?"

Nate told the story of what happened at Lake Afar. I figured out that he was attacked by the Vaporeons before he rescued me. He told them about how my bracelet glowed and it lead us to the plate.

"I see." said Chatot. "It seems like your bracelet can detect the presence of a plate Kyra. This is great. Good job you two. I'll have to send a message to the Pokemon Confederation and the Nidoking Guild."

"What about the rest of you guys?" I say to the guild out loud. "Did you find the thief?"

"Nope." said Diglett.

"We searched everywhere but we couldn't find him or her." Chimecho said.

"Sorry everyone." Sunflora appologized.

"Now's not the time for appologies." Wigglytuff said. "Everyone did a good job and I'm proud of all you. C'mon, let's all have dinner and a good rest."

We all thanked the guildmaster and ate our dinner. The next day, Chatot gave the nstructions. According to him, everyone's jobs remain the same. Only this time, Corphish will join me and Nate to Brine Cave. In a few minutes, we were at it's entrance.

"Uh, guys?" Corphish said nervoulsy as we en tered the cave.

"What's wrong?" Nate asks.

"Well you see, there used to be this outlaw that used to stay in this dungeon. It's been a while and I don't know if he's still here."

"It's Ok." Nate said. "Even if he is there we can take him." We enter the cave and began our search.

"So what's supposed to happen if there's a plate in here?" Corphish asks me.

"My bracelet's starts glowing and a new path opens. But it looks like it hasn't detected anything yet."

We continued our search but we didn't find anything. We eventually entered a large cavern inside the cave.

"Well it looks like this is the end Corphish." Nate says walking forward. "I don't think there's a plate here so we should go back."

I agree with Nate. I turn around and saw a terrified Corphish.

"What's worng?" I ask him. He seemed to be looking up so I did the same and saw what frightened him.

There dangling from the cave ceiling were two Omastars and a Kabutops. They were right above Nate.

"Nate watch out!" I yell. He looks up and sees the three Pokemon heading towards him. He ran back to us just before Kabutop's sharp arm came down.

"Darn, I missed." said Kabutops.

"Hey boss," one of the Omastars said. "Isn't that Corphish with the Wigglytuff Guild?"

"Oh yeah. Been awhile hasn't it?"

"Hey Corphish, are these guys the outlaws you were talking about?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, they gave the guild master a hard time before." said Corphish.

"Well they're still outlaws so...Quick Attack!" Nate rushed over to Kabutops who attacked back with Aqua Jet. They collided, recovered and began fighting.

"Hey Kyra, watch out!" Corphish yelled at me.

I ran to the side just as one of the Omastars fired Spike Cannon at me. I look up and see the other Omastar using Spkie Cannon on Corphish who countered it with Bubblebeam. Back with Nate, I saw him fire a Thunderbolt at Kabutops which missed. I realize that I'm at a disadvantage-I don't have any ranged attacks.

Bracing myself, I run over to the Omastar attacking me and used Dizzy Punch on him. Luckily, he became confused and he started hitting himself several times before fainting. Next, I found the Omastar still using Spike Cannon against Corphish's Bubblebeam. I hit him with Quick Attack and Corphish finished him off with Crabhammer.

"Thanks Kyra. Now to help Nate." Corphish said. We turn our attention to Nate who ducked as Kabutops used Slash on him. Nate backed up and fired Thunderbolt while Corphish used Bubblebeam. To dodge it Kabutops used-

BAM! I got hit while Kabutops used Aqua Jet to evade and hit me. He goes back to his original place while Corphish and Nate help me up.

"Kyra, your bracelet." Nate said. I look at my wrist and it was gone!

I searched around for it and found it in the hands if Kabutops. "This must be worth a lot!" he said happily.

"Why you-Iron Tail!" Nate ran up and used Iron Tail and hit Kabutops. He grabbed my bracelet and gave it back to me.

"You wanna finish him off?" he asks me.

Of coarse. I nod at him and started running towards the still dazed Kabutops and when I got close enough-

"Jump Kick!"

My attack hits Kabutops square in the chest. The force of it sent him crashing towards the wall. He slid down to the floor and fainted.

"And that takes care of that." I say proudly dusting my paws as I walk back to Nate and Corphish.

"You were great Kyra!" Corphish said to me.

"Yeah, but we didn't find a plate." Nate said. "Oh well, let's just tie these guy up and go home.

We walk over to the still unconscious Kabutops and two Omastars. We tied them up and began walking home.

"It's a good thing you got Kyra's bracelet back Nate." Corphish said. "I mean, if it were gone, then we wouldn't be able to find the plates."

"That's not why I got it back." Nate said.

"Then why?" I ask curiously. Nate turns to me with a smile on his face.

"It's cause that bracelet's your Kyra and your my best friend." he says. He turns away which was lucky because I blushed at his words. What's going on with me!?

"You really care about Kyra don't you Nate." said Corphish.

"Huh? Oh, it's cause we're friends right Kyra?" Nate says to me nervously and blushing slightly.

"Oh, yeah that's right." I say to my best friend.

My beast friend...but why do I feel like something's changed?


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

THE TWO REVELATIONS

**NATE'S POV**

"We didn't get a plate." I say as we walk into the guild. "But we got something that's almost as good." We show them the tied up bodies of Kabutops and the two Omastars.

Everyone was surprised. Chatot immediately left to get Magnezone to take them away. In the mean time, we decided tell them what happened in Brine Cave and to get updates.

"How did you guys do?" Kyra asks them.

"We still got nothing!" Loudred exclaimed. "We haven't found any other plate or anything about the thief!"

Chatot returned with Magnezone who took the outlaws away. He said that we all did a good job today and announced dinner. We ate quickly and went to bed.

The next day we resumed our assignments. Kyra and I were sent to Lost Wilderness. In a few hours, we were at its entrance.

"So Lost Wilderness…I hear that there're a lot of Fighting types here." I say. "You should be careful Kyra."

"Oh c'mon Nate. I'll be fine."

"That's what you said back at Lake Afar." but before I could continue, a Makuhita showed up and challenged us. I was about to hit him with Iron Tail when Kyra used Dizzy Punch followed with a Jump Kick which knocked the Makuhita out.

"See. I can fight well even against Fighting types." She says to me. "The reason I was captured at Lake Afar is because I was ambushed.

We walked forward and started searching for the plate. As I walked, I started thinking. Why am I so concerned about her? I mean, I know that we're friends and it's normal for us to watch out for each other but why am I so-

THUD! "What happened?" I say. I suddenly realize that I'm lying on the ground. Kyra was nearby and giggling.

"You tripped." she said once she stopped giggling. "You looked like you were thinking about something. You didn't pay attention to where you were going and tripped."

She walks away and continues searching. I'm left still thinking about my problem when-

"Nate, my bracelet." I hear Kyra say. I look at it and it was glowing.

"Quick, find out where the plate is!" I say excitedly. Kyra walked around for a while until she came to a wall. Her bracelet gave out a bright flash and the wall next to her turned into a corridor.

We raced through it for a few minutes. We were getting tired but we saw a light at the end. We put up an extra burst of speed and made it.

We were standing in a large cavern. There were a few boulders scattered around the area. Near the back of the cavern was a stone pedestal and on it was a plate! Kyra and I rushed to it.

"Hold it! Back away from the Fist Plate!" a voice behind us yelled. Kyra and I turned to find its owner and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Standing at the entrance of the cavern was a blue Pokemon. He had three spikes, one on each of his hands and one on his chest. He also had red eyes, a yellow furred chest and fox ears. It was-

"OH MY GOSH IT'S LUCARIO!!!!!!" I yell excitedly at the top of my lungs. "IT'S LUARIO KYRA! THE LUCARIO. LUCARIO, YOU'RE MY IDOL AND I WANT TO BE JUST LIKE YOU AND-"

"Nate calm down." Kyra tells me. I only did because my voice was getting tired. "So why are you here Lucario?"

"I know why." I answered for my hero. "He's here to find out who the thief is. Right?"

"No. That is not why I am here." Lucario says.

"Then why?" Kyra asks.

"I am here for the plate. Now back off if you do not wish to get hurt."

Those words made my smile disappear. I sit there stunned at this. "No…you're…the thief?" is all that I manage to say.

"Yes. I intend to take the Fist Plate with me like the other plates! I ask you again, leave now and you will not be harmed.

"We have to fight Nate!" Kyra yells to me but I just stood there still stunned at the news that my idol is a thief. She turns to Lucario. "I'm not gonna let you take the plate!" I hear here say distantly as she ran towards Lucario.

"Dizzy Punch!"

She punched him several times but he didn't even flinch. He looked at her and said: "I warned you…Close Combat!"

Those words almost made my heart stop.

I look over and see Kyra being punched and kicked painfully several times. Every blow seemed to hurt me too. This onslaught went one for a whole minute until a single kick sent her flying into the wall. She crashed and slid to the ground not moving.

I snapped back to reality.

"KYRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I run over and held her in my arms.

I didn't care. I didn't care anymore that my idol is a thief. All that mattered to me now was the bruised and beaten up Kyra in my arms. "Kyra, Kyra wake up! Please wake up!"

Tear from my eyes fell onto her face. "Please! Please wake up Kyra!" There was no reply. I hugged her body and sobbed like I never did before.

"N…Nate?"

My eyes snap open. I look at Kyra and see that her eyes were opened slightly. "It'll…take…more than…that…to…beat…me…" she said softly and she fainted.

"Kyra...Kyra!" I call out to her but she didn't reply but a slow rising of here chest meant that she was still alive. I was beyond relieved.

I look up and see that both Lucario and the plate are gone. They're not important right now…at least not to me. I carry the unconscious Kyra and run back to the guild.

"We need a doctor now!" I yell as I enter the guild. Everyone gasped when they say Kyra battered and bruised in my arms. Chatot immediately ran out to find a doctor. I ran to my room ignoring every question fired at me and lay Kyra on her bed. For several minutes I just stayed there looking at her hopping that she'll be alright.

There's a knock on the door. I open it and saw a tired Chatot along with a Chansey doctor. She walks over to Kyra and takes a good look at her. "She's got several bruises and a few cuts. I need you to exit the room so I can examine her more." she tells me.

I walk out of the room and closed the door. I stared at it while pleading in my head to the doctor. Please save her…

I care about her…

I need her…

I…

I…

I love her…


	10. Chapter 10

Good new everyone! My summer vacation has started and I'll be able to update more often now that school's over! Yay for summer!

* * *

CHAPTER 10

KYRA'S RECOVERY

**KYRA'S POV**

"It'll…take…more than…that…to…beat…me…"

These words were the last thing I said to Nate before I passed out. Every now and then, I would wake up for a few seconds and pass out again but before I did, I always saw the same thing: Nate, half crying while carrying me in his arms.

After a long time, I woke up back in my room. My whole body ached slightly.

"Oh, you're awake." I hear a voice say. I see the door open and a Chansey dressed like a doctor went in. "You've got some bruises and cuts so I think you shouldn't go on any missions for awhile.

I look sideways and saw Nate sleeping by my bed.

"Nate." I whisper.

"He stayed up all night y'know." Chansey said. "You've got one good friend."

At that moment, I saw Nate stir a little. He wakes up and looks right at me.

"Kyra!" he yells and suddenly gives me a hug. I blush slightly and return it. "I thought I lost you! I thought you'd be gone for good!"

"It's Ok Nate. I'm still alive; I told you it'll take more a beating to knock me down."

"Um, I'm still here." Chansey says. Nate and I break up blushing while Chansey left the room to call on the other guild members.

"So, what happened Nate?" I ask.

Nate opened his mouth to answer but the door burst open and the whole guild entered the room.

"Kyra, you're awake!" Bidoof cries out.

"Oh my gosh! We thought you were a goner!" Sunflora says.

"If you were gone I would've…" Wigglytuff began with tears in his eyes. Chatot was able to calm him down.

"So what happened while I was asleep?" My question silenced the whole room. "What's wrong?"

"There's something that you have to see." Chatot says. "You have to see it too Nate."

Nate and I look at each other wondering what was going on. I got up and slowly walked with the rest of the guild out of the room.

"Nate, do you remember the talk we had last night?" Chatot said.

Nate looked surprised. Then, he hung his head and said to the ground: "Yeah."

"What's wrong?" I ask him. He looked at me gloomily before speaking.

"I had to tell them everything that happened yesterday."

I suddenly feel so sorry for him. He already went through a horrible experience when he learned that his idol Lucario was the one stealing the plates. And he had to go through the whole thing again as he explained what happened to us.

"Well, let's just say you're not going to like this." Chatot said. We stop at the second floor. Chatot leads us to the bulletin board on the right.

There, in the middle of the board, was a poster for Lucario along with the reward for his capture.

I look at Nate. His face showed nothing but sadness and shock. I bet he felt even worse now.

"I'm so sorry Nate." Chatot said.

We were silent for a long time. Afterwards, Nate went back to our room. I followed him. I found him sleeping on his bed. I lay down in my bed and, since we had nothing else to do, I tried to go to sleep.

I had a nightmare while I slept. In it was Lucario and he was still hitting me with Close Combat. He knocked me away like before but this time he stomped on me while I was on the ground. After several stomps, he lifted his foot to hit me one last time when-

"NO!"

That shout woke me up from my nightmare. I look out the window and see that it's almost sunset. I look over and saw that the shout came from Nate. He seemed to also be in a nightmare because his face was contorted and he was muttering.

"N…No…No…You get…away from her."

He must be having the same nightmare I was having only he was watching me being beaten up by Lucario. By the looks of it, he was trying to fight back.

Before I knew it, I got up and went over to him. I put my paw on his forehead which seemed to calm him down a bit. I gently stroke his forehead while whispering to him: "Calm down Nate. It's Ok. I'm alright."

He stirs and I remove my paw. He opens his eyes, gets up and looks around the room.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asks me.

"A few hours. It's almost sunset." I answer him.

"Well let's go." He gets up and together we walk to the beach. But when we get there, neither of us was in any mood to skip stones. We just stood there staring at the water.

"Kyra?" Nate asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah Nate."

"Lucario is…" he says sadly.

"I'm really sorry Nate but we just have to face the facts."

"I know… and I've decided on two things."

"What are they?"

"One: I want to look for Lucario." he says seriously.

"I know. We have to stop him from stealing-"

"That's not why I want to find him." Nate says in the middle of my sentence.

"Then why?"

Nate takes a deep breath before answering. "Because I want to know why he's doing this. He's a good Pokemon and he's my idol so I want to know his motives."

"Then I guess I'll help you with that." I say to him.

"That leads to my second decision. What happened yesterday was my fault. If I'd helped you out, you might have not gotten hurt."

"Nate, what happened yesterday wasn't your fault. It was Lucario's and I already said that I'd help you with that."

Nate looks into my eyes. "Ok. Then I decide to make sure you won't get hurt ever again Kyra. You're too nice and my best friend and I'd hate lose you."

Those words made me blush like I never did before. My heart swelled up and new feelings rush into it. I suddenly realize how loyal, brave and…sweet Nate was.

"It's getting late. We should go back." Nate says to me.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I say blushing slightly. He walks past me and I watch his retreating back. I take one last look into the sky and mutter something under my breath so Nate wouldn't hear me.

"I'm in love with Nate…"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

ADVICE PART 1

**NATE'S POV**

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!"

Loudred's usual wake up call woke me up quickly. I get up and look over to Kyra who was also getting up.

I realize how cute she looked with her soft brown fur, her pink nose, her-

What am I thinking!? I shake my head to gather my thoughts. I still can't believe that all it took to make me realize that I was in love with her was seeing her hurt. But, just like I said yesterday, I won't let it happen again.

Together we assemble in front of Wigglytuff's room. After a cry of: "HOORAY!" everyone goes off to their assignments.

"Nate, Kyra, a word with you two." Chatot says to us. We walk over to him and hear what he has to say. "Listen, I think you two should have the day off."

"Huh? But why?" Kyra asks him.

"Kyra, you're still recovering from what happened at Lost Wilderness. Nate, the shock off knowing who the thief is might still be bothering you and you probably have a lot on your mind. Both of you need to relax but I promise you'll be back in action tomorrow."

Chatot was right. Well, at least the part about Kyra. I had already decided to find out the truth from Lucario. The only thing on my mind now was her.

"So Kyra," I begin while Chatot walks away. "What do you want to do now?"

"I think I'm gonna stay here." she says. "I've got a lot on my mind. What about you?"

"I'm just gonna…y'know…take a walk around town."

"Oh OK." Kyra says and she goes to our room. After a few seconds, I walk towards the town.

Treasure Town looked the same as always. The Duskull's bank was operating as usual and so was the Kechleon brothers' store.

"Nate!" one of the Kechleon brothers says to me. "Good to see you're OK. How's Kyra?"

"She's alright. She just wants to stay home for a while."

"That's good to hear." the other brother says. "We've got a gift for the both of you." He turns around and gives me a Yellow and a Clear Gummi.

"Are these really for us?" I ask.

"Yes. Go on and take care of yourself."

Thanking the Kechleon brothers, I decide to pass the time by going into Marowak's dojo. By the time I was done, it was already late and I had missed our usual stone skipping routine.

On my way back to the guild, I had an idea. Holding the two gummies given to me, I head into the Spinda Café.

"Oh, Nate." Chimecho tells me when I enter the guild. "Kyra's feeling a bit weak today so could you bring this plate to her so she can eat in her room?"

"Sure." I reply. "Can I also eat with her too so she won't get lonely?"

Chimecho says it's Ok and gives me my plate along with Kyra's. I carry them to our room.

"Hey Kyra. Sorry I couldn't skip stones with you today." I say when I enter our room. Kyra was lying on her bed.

"It's OK Nate." she says. I give her a plate and sat down on my bed.

"Look what I got." I say and I bring out a Clear Gummi shake for Kyra and a Yellow Gummi shake for me. "It's your favorite right?"

"Thanks." She takes a sip of her shake. "It's great. Did you get this at the Café?"

"Yeah. The Kechleon brothers gave them to me." I take a sip of my shake before continuing. "I also went to the dojo."

"Really? How did you do?"

For a long time we talked while eating and drinking our shakes. We laughed every now and then and when she did, I would just look at her, loving her smile.

After we were finished, I took our plates and went out. As I placed them in the kitchen, I thought about my problem. I want to talk to someone about it but who? Let's see…my problem's about a girl so maybe I should talk to another girl.

In a few moments, I was knocking at the door near ours. Someone from inside said: "Come in." so I entered the room. The one who spoke was Sunflora who was writing something in her diary.

"Hey Sunflora, is Chimecho here?" I ask.

"No. Sorry. She had to run an errand." She says closing her diary.

My ears droop. Oh well, she'll have to do.

"Sunflora, can I talk to you? I've got a problem." I admit.

"What's wrong?" she turns to me curious and concerned. "If it's about Lucario, then I'm sure-"

"It's not about him. It's about something else." I was starting to get nervous.

"What is it?"

I pause before I continue. During the pause I started to blush nervously. This isn't like me at all! "OK, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this."

She nods her head. Finally, after another pause, I blurt it out.

"I love Kyra. I really do. I can't believe that it's only now that I know how I feel about her. I mean, look at her. She's so nice, sweet and pretty but I can't tell her how I feel because if she rejects me then our whole friendship is ruined. But I can't help looking at her every now and then. Just awhile ago, I gave her a shake to cheer her up and we laughed and I just couldn't stop looking at her smile. What should I do?"

I wait for Sunflora's answer but instead I hear her giggling.

"Oh my gosh Nate! That's really sweet of you!" she says and I blush some more.

"Did you even hear me?"

"Not really. You were talking so fast and I was giggling so I couldn't hear your question."

"Then I'll say it again. I want to tell Kyra that I love her but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Like I said, if she rejects me then that's it. Kaput. Our entire friendship is destroyed."

"C'mon Nate, you're thinking about the negative things. Listen, you gave Kyra a shake awhile ago right?"

"Yeah." I say with a nod.

"And you ate dinner with her."

"That's right."

"Then that's it. Just keep doing nice things for her and soon, you'll win her heart and you can confess to her."

"You think it'll work?"

"I'm sure it will."

"Ok. Thanks Sunflora and remember: don't' tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry. I'll keep my mouth shut." she says with a wink and a giggle. As I walked out of the room, Sunflora, still giggling, started writing in her diary.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

ADVICE PART 2

**KYRA'S POV**

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!"

My eyes jerk open as I heard Loudred's wake up call. As I sit up, I see Nate also up.

The events of last night reentered my mind. We were both standing at the beach were we always skipped stones and he told me how he'll take care of me. I remember when we used to skip stones back then. That was the time I thought Nate and I were just friends. Now, I'm in love with him.

We all go in front of the guild master's room and everyone receives their orders. Chatot call me and Nate so we asked him what was going on.

"Listen, I think you two should have the day off." Chatot said to us.

"Huh? But why?" I ask him.

"Kyra, you're still recovering from what happened at Lost Wilderness. Nate, the shock off knowing who the thief is might still be bothering you and you probably have a lot on your mind. Both of you need to relax but I promise you'll be back in action tomorrow."

He had a point. My body still aches a bit so I think I need a rest. And Nate wasn't the only one with something on his mind. My mind was full of problems.

"So Kyra," Nate says while Chatot walks away. "What do you want to do now?"

"I think I'm gonna stay here. I've got a lot on my mind." I tell him. "What about you?"

"I'm just gonna…y'know…take a walk around town."

"Oh OK." We part and I head back towards my room.

I lie down on my bed and closed my eyes. Memories of the past enter my head.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Oh, uh. It's nothing. I mean, what are friends for?"

"You don't deserve this."

"Nate, you're safe. That's the only good thing that's happened today."

Nate saved me from Kriketrune. He stood up for me when I was punished. He cheered me up when I was down. He saved me from a pack of Vaporeons. He got my bracelet back twice. He took me back to the guild when I was hurt. And just yesterday, he promised that nothing bad will ever happen to me again.

I end up falling asleep. I had the same nightmare as yesterday but this time, it was a whole pack of Lucarios that fired Aura Spheres at me. They cornered me and they prepare to fire one last blast at me. I was about to close me eyes when a huge Thunderbolt came from the sky and destroyed all of the Lucario.

I open my eyes wider. Standing in the middle of the area was the source of the Thunderbolt-Nate. He smiles at me and says: "I told you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

"Nate!" I call out to him. "I…I…"

I open my eyes. It was over. I was about to tell him that I love him but I was afraid. I look at the window and see that it's nighttime already. I sigh; I missed skipping stones with Nate. Then, I hear the door open.

"Hey Kyra. Sorry I couldn't skip stones with you today." Nate says as he enters the room with two plates

"It's OK Nate." I tell him and he gives me a plate with food on it.

"Look what I got." He pulls out a Clear Gummi shake and hands it to me. I thank him and take a sip. It was delicious and sweet, almost as sweet as Nate…

Nate tells me that it was the Kechleon brothers who gave him the gummies. He told me how his day was. We laughed and talked for a long time. I just love being with him.

Nate then leaves to put our plates away. This gave me some time to think. I really don't know what to do. I've got a lot of things going on in my head. I feel like I need to talk to someone. I sigh. Maybe a fellow girl would now what to do…

After a while I decide to get up. I was about to open the door when Nate came in. "Oh Kyra, where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna…take care of something."

"OK. Should I wait for you?"

"No. You could go to sleep if you want."

"Oh OK. Good night then." He gives me a friendly pat on my shoulder. My heart raced and I blushed slightly when he did that.

I approach the door to Sunflora's room. I could here some giggling coming from it. When I knock, the giggling stopped and Sunflora said: "Come in."

I enter the room and see Sunflora gasp when she saw me. "Oh-Kyra. I-wasn't-expecting you." she said while trying not to giggle. I don't know why she's giggling but that wasn't important now.

"Sunflora, I need to talk to you about something." What I said made her gasp for some reason.

"W-what-is-it?" she says giggling some more.

"Wait, can you promise not to tell anyone about this." She nods and I begin to feel nervous. Blushing, I said:

"I'm in love with Nate."

Sunflora's reaction was completely unexpected. She gave a loud gasp, put her hands over her mouth and started saying: "Oh my gosh!" several times. She seemed to be really exited about something.

"Uh, so what should I do Sunflora?" I ask her. She calms down and stops giggling.

"Simple. Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" she asks me.

"I can't for two reasons. One: Why him!? He's a complete idiot who always does something stupid like risk his life!"

"Yeah, but he's your idiot." Sunflora said teasingly. I blush and mutter: "Yeah."

"So what's the second reason?"

"It's just…I'm his best friend. What if that's all he thinks of me?"

Sunflora snorts and lets out a small giggle. "Don't worry about it. You just have to tell him and…hope that he accepts your feelings." What did that pause mean?

"But what if he doesn't?"

"What do you mean?" Sunflora asks raising an eyebrow. "Look, you've got looks, skills, charm and a good personality. What else could a guy want?"

"But what if that's not enough for Nate?"

"You really love him do you?"

"Yeah, very much." I admit. "He's the bravest, nicest and most charming Pokemon I've met."

"Aww, how sweet." Sunflora says teasingly.

"But how do I tell him how I feel?"

"Trust me, just believe in yourself and your abilities and you'll be alright Kyra. You have to be confident and as brave as Nate."

She had a point. I guess this was the best advice I could get from her. "Thanks Sunflora."

"It's no problem Kyra." she says and she starts giggling some more. I leave the room and even though the door was closed, I could tell that Sunflora was running around saying: "Oh my gosh!" over and over again.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

A THIEF IN THE NIGHT

**NATE'S POV**

The next day, Sunflora's behavior was very strange. We were assembling outside Wigglytuff's room when I noticed her. Whenever we made eye contact, she would smile and giggle a little. It was starting to annoy me.

"Sunflora, what's so funny." I tell her. "You didn't tell anyone about last night did you?"

"No, of course not. I made a promise Nate." she said with a wink.

"Then why are you giggling?"

"Shh. Nate, the Chatot's gonna speak." Kyra interrupts Sunflora before she could answer.

Chatot began to address us. "Listen everyone; I have just received word from the Nidoking Guild."

"Did they find anything?" I ask.

"Nope. They haven't found any other plate but…"

"But what?" Corphish asks.

"They fought Lucario."

"WHAT!"

"It's true." Chatot began. "According to their message, this is what happened."

"Now that they knew who the thief was, Nidoking could already knows who they were looking for. Yesterday while stopping at a small town to rest, Team Venom was attacked by Lucario. It was a fierce battle; the whole town watched. But in the end, Lucario was able to escape."

"Whoa, that's unbelievable." Loudred said. "Lucario held up against Team Venom? He must be really tough. Hard to imagine that someone as strong as him turned out to be a-"

Before Loudred could finish his sentence, Kyra gave a loud cough. Obviously, she must be stooping Loudred form saying something that would hurt me.

"Anyway, now for the assignments." Chatot began and Kyra and I were sent to Apple Woods to search.

"Can you guys pick up some Perfect Apples while you're there?" Wigglytuff said.

"Uh, sure." Kyra replies.

"Hey Kyra, thanks for a while ago." I tell her when we were about to leave.

"Oh, it's OK." she says and for some strange reason, Sunflora makes eye contact with her and winks.

What's with her?

Our search of Apple Woods turned out nothing. The only thing we did find were some wild Pokemon and some Perfect Apples we put in a bag to be brought home to Wigglytuff.

"Y'know, I'm starting to think that Chatot sent us here because the guild master told him he needed more Perfect Apples." I say to Kyra.

"I think you're right. I mean, what's the big deal about these anyway?" she says opening the bag with five Perfect Apples in it. She grabs one and takes a bite.

"Wow, it's delicious Nate!" she cries out.

"Wait Kyra, I don't think Wigglytuff's gonna like it if he sees one with a bite mark with it."

"Then I'll eat the rest of it." Kyra declares. "That way, you'll stay out of trouble."

Sunflora's words from last night enter my head. She told me to do nice things to Kyra. Letting her get punished alone didn't seem right

"Hang on, I've got an idea." I take the Perfect Apple she was holding and toss it into the air. I jump and use Iron Tail to cut it in half. I took the two halves and gave the one with the bite mark to Kyra. "There, that way if Wigglytuff finds out, then we'll both be responsible."

"Thanks." Kyra said and she took another bite of the Perfect Apple. I did the same and it was as good as Kyra said it was. We ate as we walked home.

When we arrived, we told Wigglytuff that we didn't find anything but then I showed him the Perfect Apples. Luckily, he didn't notice that we ate one. We had our dinner and went to sleep.

BANG! A loud sound woke me up after several hours of sleeping. BANG! Kyra wakes up and says: "What's going on?" BANG! It came again and we decided to see what's happening.

We found the rest of the guild awake and standing in front of the ladder.

"What's happening?" I ask.

BANG! "Someone's trying to knock down the gate. Whoever it is, he's trying to break in!" Chatot squawked.

"Where's the guild master?" Kyra asks.

"He's still asleep." Chatot answers. "Someone should see the attacker."

"I'll do it." Dugtrio volunteered.

"You sure you'll be alright?"

"Definitely." said Dugtrio said before going underground.

"Get him dad!" Diglett called.

"Hey, we can hear what's going on through the tunnel!" Chimecho said. We gathered around it and listened. After some time, the banging sound stopped and we heard voices.

"That's as far as you go!" Dugtrio said. "You're not getting in the guild!"

"I warn you, let me in or I will have to hurt you!" the attacker said in a familiar voice.

"Hang on, that's Lucario's voice!" I yell out.

"What!?" they all cried.

"Look's like we have to do this the hard way." we heard Dugtrio say to Lucario. "Rock Throw!"

We hear the sound of crashing. I could almost picture Dugtrio hurling rocks at Lucario. I wasn't sure on his reaction but then-

"Water Pulse!"

We gasp as we hear Dugtrio cry out. At the same time, we heard the gushing of water and a few seconds later, Dugtrio appeared next to us.

"Dad, are you OK?" Diglett asks.

"Yes but I didn't know he could use Water Pulse." Dugtrio replied.

Suddenly, the loudest banging noise of the night reached our ears. It could only mean one thing-Lucario had broken through.

I was right. A few moments later, we heard someone land near the ladder. We looked and saw Lucario looking seriously at us. His eyes scanned the room and he saw Kyra.

"I see that you are doing well even after that beating I gave you." he said to her.

My whole body trembles in anger. He had to bring that up! Without warning, I fire a Thunderbolt at him but he just stepped to the side and dodged it. Everyone else in the guild started their attack.

"Hyper Voice!"

"Razor Leaf!"

"Bubblebeam!"

Loudred's, Sunflora's and Corphish's attacks went straight towards Lucario. He stood his ground and evaded each and every one of the attacks surprising everyone.

"I can sense your aura and dodge any attack you send at me!" he taunted. We began a new line of attack.

"Fury Attack!"

"Jump Kick!"

"Headbutt!"

"Psychic!"

Chatot, Kyra and Bidoof got closer to Lucario who used Psychic to stop them from attacking. With a thrust of his arms, he sent them all flying back.

"Water Pulse!"

Lucario slammed the sphere of water on the ground sending a large wave at us. We tried to stand our ground but all of us were smacked to the wall. Lucario saw us weakened so he walked towards the guild master's room.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Wigglytuff says as he opens the door. He looks forward and sees Lucario standing a few feet from him. "Who're you?"

"I am here to take the plates from you." Lucario said. "Leave now or I will have to take them by force!"

"Oh, sorry." Wigglytuff innocently scratches the back of his head. "I can't let you do that."

"Then you leave me no choice." Lucario said approaching him.

"Guild master, run quickly!" Chatot yelled but Wigglytuff didn't listen. After a few seconds, Lucario entered the room and closed the door.

All of us ran in front of the door and listened for signs of a fight. We waited for several tense seconds until-

"YOOM-TAH!"

The door burst open suddenly and Lucario came flying out. He slammed into the wall opposite the door and slid to the ground.

"Such…power…" he muttered before passing out.

And there, standing with a smile on his face in front of his room was Wigglytuff. He just took out Lucario with one hit. My mouth hung open in shock and so did most of the guild's.

"No way." I heard Loudred say quietly.

"OK everyone, let's tie him up." Wigglytuff said as if nothing incredible had happened. He walked towards Lucario completely ignoring the shocked faces of everyone in the room.

I made a mental note to never pick a fight Wigglytuff.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

THE TRUTH

**KYRA'S POV**

The sun rose after that night. After tying Lucario up, Chatot wanted to take him straight to Magnezone but someone didn't want that to happen-Nate. He told Chatot that he wants to talk to Lucario before he is handed over. Chatot agreed but it would have to happen the next day.

When I woke up, I look over to Nate. He had a determined look on his face.

"Time to learn the truth huh?" I tell him. He nods and we assemble in front of Wigglytuff's room.

"Ahem, I believe the time has come." Chatot announced.

"It's time we got some answers." Nate says.

"Yes Nate. If you don't mind, the rest of us would like to accompany you. If he were to attack then we'd be there to restrain him."

"That's fine with me." Then Chatot leads us to the dinning room, where Lucario is being kept.

"Are you OK Nate?" I ask him concerned.

"I'm fine Kyra. I just want to know the truth. Don't worry about me."

All of us enter the dinning room. Lucario was sitting tied up at the end of the room. We approached him with Nate ahead of us. Lucario was still unconscious and weak from being hit by whatever power Wigglytuff used on him.

"Hey, wake up." Nate said slapping his face. Lucario did wake up and tried to break the ropes binding him.

"Don't even bother." I say. Even if you do escape, we'll just tie you up again."

"I ask you, release me now!" he said threateningly.

"Sorry, but you're not in any position to bargain." Chatot said. "After this talk, we're going to take to Magnezone."

"Go ahead. Once I get my strength back, I shall escape." said Lucario. This was getting nowhere.

"Why're you doing this?" Nate finally asked. "Why're you stealing the plates?"

Lucario turned away from him. "That is none of your business."

There was a long pause which was broken when Nate said: "You were my hero."

This seemed to get Lucario to notice him. He looked at Nate who continued.

"You're my hero, my idol. You're everything good in both an explorer and a Pokemon. My whole life, I wanted to be as great as you but now, I'm having second thoughts. I thought: 'Why would someone as great as Lucario steal the plates?' There just had to be some reason. Now tell me, why're you doing this?"

Nate's words seem to touch Lucario. He looked at Nate in awe and closed his eyes and looked down. Finally, he looked up and said: "Please, you have to help me!"

"Help you? With what?" said Chatot. "Tell the truth!"

"The truth is…" Lucario began. "The truth is…I do not desire the plates at all!"

Everyone in the room gasped. "Then why're you stealing them?" Nate asked. Lucario sighed before talking.

"The truth is that I am actually working for someone. It is he who truly desires the plates not I."

"Then why're you working for him?" I ask.

"Because he has my little brother."

"WHAT!"

"It is true. I have a younger brother named Riolu who idolizes me. But my employer captured him and made him a hostage. He said that unless I hand over all of the plates, I would never see Riolu again."

"Who is it?" Nate asked. "Who captured your brother? What's his name?"

…

…

…

"Nidoking."

"!!!!!!!!" The entire guild was shocked by this news. I even thought I heard it wrong.

"Wait just a minute!" Chatot squawked. "Are you saying that it's the Nidoking of the Nidoking guild is the one who wants the plates and captured your brother!?"

"That is correct." Lucario said simply.

"Hey wait! You just fought with him not too long ago!" Corphish exclaimed.

"Yes but that was just a fake battle. After I was exposed as the thief, Nidoking became worried that a connection might appear to the public. So we had a fake battle with plenty of witnesses to clear his name."

There was silence during which we tried to take in what he had just said. So Lucario was just trying to get his brother back? But I've got my doubts. Like he just happened to blame the guild we were working with.

"Hang on; I want to see dome proof that what you're saying is true." I say to him.

"Well I do not know if it is enough proof but I have this." Lucario pulls out something that looked familiar. It was a large, blue green crystal. I looked at it for a while.

"Hey I know that!" I say recognizing it. "That's the crystal Nidoking dropped when he visited here!"

"Are you sure Kyra?" Nate asks me and I nod.

"This is how I was able to find the plates." Lucario continued. "It is made of the same material as your bracelet. Nidoking gave it to me."

"I believe him." Nate said. "I think he's telling the truth."

"I think so too." said Wigglytuff.

"Nate, guild master, I still have many questions." Chatot said. "For all we know, he could've stolen that crystal form the Nidoking Guild."

He had a good point. Lucario might've taken the crystal during his fight with Nidoking. He opened his mouth to answer but at that moment I heard a loud booming sound.

"What was that?" I ask everyone.

"It sounded like it came from the guild master's room." Chimecho said.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Nate said and we raced towards Wigglytuff's room. "No way!" Nate yelled being the first to arrive.

"What's wrong Na-What the-!" I say as me and the rest of the guild arrive to see a shocking sight.

The back of Wigglytuff's room had been completely destroyed. Rubble was scattered around the room and there was some dust in the air. And standing there, in the middle of it all, were three familiar Pokemon.

"Team Wyvern!?" I yell. "Why are you guys here?"

"Well…you see…" Flygon said nervously.

"Ah the heck with it!" Dragonite said. "We were sent here to pick Lucario up after he stole the plates! He didn't show up so we just though we'd steal them ourselves!" It was then that we noticed a bag in his hands.

"The plates!" Chatot squawked. "What are you three planning to do with them?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Salamence said. "We're going to give them to Nidoking! Well it was nice chatting. Time to fly!"

The three of them turned around and jumped through the hole they had made. They spread their wings and began to fly. Nate, Loudred, Sunflora and Corphish tried to attack them while they were in mid air. All four of them missed and Team Wyvern flew away, the plates in their hands.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

THE LAST PLATE

**NATE'S POV**

I knew it. I thought there had to be a reason why Lucario would steal the plates. You could imagine how relieved I was when I realized that he was the good and great Pokemon he was.

After Team Wyvern escaped with the plates, we already believed Lucario. Chatot untied him and asked what they should do. Lucario said that they must get to the last plate before Nidoking does. He had already found where it is when he was called away to take the plates we have. We agreed that this would be kept a secret so that no one tip off the Nidoking Guild that we were on to them.

That morning, we gathered as usual to receive our assignments. Lucario was beside Chatot.

"I light of the recent events, the guild master, Lucario and I have decided on a new plan."

"A new plan?" I ask.

"Yes and here it is." Lucario began. "The entire guild will journey to Giant Volcano where the Flame plate lies. Hopefully, we will get there before Nidoking does."

"What happens after that?" Kyra asks.

"Everyone, take out your Wonder Maps." Lucario said and we did it. "After we secure the Flame plate, we plan to storm the Nidoking Guild, take the rest of the plates back and free Riolu." Lucario pointed at a spot west of the town. "Their guild is located here."

"Hang on, the guild's surrounded by water?" I begin. "How're we going to get there?"

"I've already found a way to get there." Wigglytuff said. "But we'll have to worry about that after we go to Giant Volcano."

"Giant Volcano is filled with many powerful Pokemon." said Chatot. "But we need to get the last plate so are we just going to let some strong Pokemon beat us?"

"No we won't!" we all cried.

"Then let's go!"

"HOORAY!"

The trek to Giant Volcano was very tiring. Kyra and I got very tired from all the walking we did and so did the rest of the guild.

"Hey Chatot, are we there yet?" a tired Loudred said after a few hours.

"Almost." he replied. Loudred groaned as he started to drag his feet.

"Stop." Chatot said all pf a sudden. "Everyone, look."

All of us went in front of him and gasped at what we saw. We were right in front of the sea! An island could be seen close by.

"This is the ocean!" I cry out. "How're we supposed to cross this?"

"Ahem, if you would all look here." Chatot said opening his Wonder Map. "Right now, we're here." He points his wing on the map. "Giant Volcano is on a separate island from the mainland where we're standing is the closest point to it."

"So how do we get to the island?" Kyra asks.

"Leave it too me." Lucario says. He walks in front of us and faces the ocean. He closes his eyes and holds out his arms in front of him.

"Psychic."

I gasp as a large platform of stone rose from the waters. The rest of the guild watched amazed as four more platforms rose. Lucario lets his arms down looking tired.

"Cool." I mutter.

"This is the only way across without riding any Pokemon." Lucario said. "I cannot use this to get to the Nidoking Guild because it is too far away. Come, the Flame plate awaits."

He was the first to leap onto the platform. The rest of us jumped onto it and it didn't crumble. Eventually we came to the end of the first platform. We had to jump a short distance before landing on the next platform.

Eventually we reached the last platform. The distance between it and the island was farther than between the platforms. Lucario had to take a running jump to make it to the other side. Kyra and everyone else did fine until it got to me.

When I landed, the rock beneath me gave way. I stumble and fall backwards of the platform. I was able to grab the edge with my right paw but I was starting to lose my grip. I call out for help.

"Nate!" Kyra was the first to hear me. She ran over and grabbed my paw and tried to pull me up. "We need some help!" she calls out to the rest of the guild who went ahead. Loudred, Bidoof, and Sunflora reached us first and started pulling on her.

But it was all useless. My paw was sweating and was beginning to slip. Look's like this is the end for me.

"Nate, whatever you do, don't let go." Kyra begged me. I look right at her.

"Kyra, I-"

But at that moment, my paw slipped.

"NATE!"

Her face slowly went further away from me. Our paws were still outstretched. Her shocked face was going to be the last thing I'll see.

"PSYCHIC!"

I stop falling. My body was glowing with blue light as I rose up. I end up back on the platform and land in Kyra's arms.

"Are you injured?" Lucario asked me. He just saved my life!

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I reply and realize that I'm in Kyra's hands! She puts me down and I blush.

"We should hurry." Chatot said. "We have to get to the plate."

"That's not going to happen." a voice says. We look forward and saw who spoke.

"Team Inferno!?" I cry out.

"That's right and look at what we have!" Magmortar says happily and holds up-

"That is the Flame plate!" Lucario says shocked. "How did you find it?"

"With this." says Typhlosion and he pulls out a crystal that looks like the one Lucario uses. "The crystal Nidoking gave you wasn't the only one."

"But how did you get here?" Chatot asks.

"Surf HM." Houndoom says proudly.

"I forgot. Team Inferno specializes not only in Fire type attacks but also at item usage." Lucario said.

"You're right. And now we say: good bye!" the three of them pull out seeds. They eat them and vanished.

"Warp Seeds!" Lucario said. "They have escaped and not they have all of the plates with them!"

He turns to us with defeat in his eyes. Now that there wasn't any reason to move on, we decided to go home.

"Ahem, may I have everyone's attention please?" Chatot said when we arrived home. "Now that Nidoking possesses all of the plates, our only option now is to attack them head on. Unfortunately, the transport the guild master wants to use can only accommodate three of us."

"There is no need for any one of you to join. I intend to go alone." Lucario said. I knew he just wants to save his brother.

"I'm going too." I announce.

"I said that I do not need help." Lucario says to me.

"So what? You're really strong, I know that but those guys might swarm you. And I could help you find your brother."

"Well if Nate's going then I'm going to." Kyra says. "Someone's gotta make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Lucario glared at us. "Fine. But I will not be held responsible if anything were to happen to you."

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, Team PikaBun will join Lucario in the raid of the Nidoking Guild." Chatot announced. "Let us all give them our support. Now, I believe it's time for dinner." After one last cheer, we ate and slept.

When we woke up the next morning, Wigglytuff told us to assemble at the beach. There, we'll meet whoever's going to take us to the Nidoking Guild.

"He'll be here any minute. I just want to say good luck to you all." Wigglytuff said.

"Yeah, get those plates back!" Loudred said.

"We hope you'll al be OK." said Bidoof.

"Don't worry guys. We won't fail." I say thumping my chest.

"He's here!" Chatot said al of a sudden. Kyra, Lucario and I face the ocean and see a figure swimming towards us.

"Hey, it's Lapras!" Corphish said.

"You know him." Lucario asked.

"Yeah, he helped us out some time ago." answered Corphish.

Lapras stopped swimming near us. "It has been awhile. How is everyone?"

"We're all OK Lapras." Wigglytuff said. "We need you to take these three to the Nidoking Guild."

"Very well then. Please get on my back." The three of us rode on Lapras' back and we sailed away from the rest of the guild. They gave us last bits of encouragement before we got far away. I, full of excitement, go to the front part and face the direction of the Nidoking Guild.

"YOU BETTER GET READY NIDOKING BECAUSE HERE WE COME!"


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

CASTLE RAID

**KYRA'S POV**

"There it is-the Nidoking Guild." Lucario said after several minutes of swimming on Lapras. A large castle in the middle of the sea appeared. It was more sinister compared to our guild. We found a place for Lapras to stay while we enter the castle.

"I'll be here to bring you back when you're all done." Lapras said as we got of his back. "Take care."

Nate thanked him and we were off searching the castle for any directions.

"You haven't been here before Lucario?" I ask.

"No. We have a rendezvous point in a different place." he answers.

"Then how d'you know this place?" Nate asks.

"I heard them mentioning the middle of the sea once when I had to deliver a plate. I got curious so I decided to check. Turns out, we are the only non-Nidoking Guild members who have ever been in here."

"So we could get lost in here?" Nate says.

"It is possible."

The castle looked even bigger from the inside. I didn't even see the need for all these corridors! We found a room that was close to our dinning room but it was bigger and was filled with smaller metal tables instead of one big table. Eventually, we came to a fork.

"Which way do we go?" I ask Lucario.

He thinks about it for awhile before answering. "We have two different objectives. Yours is to find Nidoking and get the plates back. Mine is to find Riolu. I will take the left corridor while you two take the right."

"Will you be OK?" I ask.

"Do not worry. I will join you after I find my brother." And with that, Lucario takes the left corridor. Nate and I went into the right.

"Don't worry Kyra, he'll be fine." Nate says to me.

"But what if he gets ganged up on?" I ask.

"He was once ganged up on by a herd of grumpy Tauros when he accidentally stepped into their area during one of his missions. He beat all of them."

"How'd you know that?"

"He's my idol. I know everything about him."

After several more minutes of walking, we ended in a big room. The walls were made up of metal and there was corridor before us. Along the right side of the wall was cage. Someone was inside it. He kinda looked like Lucario…

"Hey, could that be…" Nate begins.

"Only one way to find out." I say and we rush to the cage. The Pokemon inside looked at us.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"Team PikaBun. I'm Kyra and this is Nate."

"What're you guys doing here?"

"Hang on, are you Riolu?" Nate asks.

"Yeah."

"Good. Your brother's here and we're trying to help him save you." Nate says.

"My brother's here?" Riolu says happily. "Where?"

"We separated a while ago. Anyway, we have to get you outta here."

The two of us back off. Riolu does the same. Nate and I were going to use Iron Tail and Jump Kick to break the cage. Just then, Riolu yelled: "Behind you!"

Nate and I jumped to the side just as a seed shaped object flew right pas us. Riolu ducked as the seed hit the cage and exploded. The cage didn't break; we turned around and saw Team Inferno.

"How do you like one of my Blast Seeds?" Magmortar said and Typhlosion and Houndoom laughed.

"What d'you guys want!?" Nate yelled.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here to get rid of you. FIRE!" The three of them unleashed Flamethrower at the same time. Nate and I had to run away from each other to avoid the flames.

"Thunderbolt!"

I saw Nate fire an attack at Team Inferno. Then, I really didn't expect that, Magmortar used Thunderbolt too! The two attacks exploded in midair and made a lot of smoke.

I tried to run through the smoke and hit them with my Dizzy Punch but then I heard a cry of: "Flame Wheel!" and Typhlosion came rolling towards me, his body on fire. I side stepped to avoid it but then had to duck as an Iron Thorn thrown by Magmortar flew over me.

The room suddenly filled with light so bright, I had to shield my eyes. I think it was Houndoom's Sunny Day because he fired a Solarbeam right away at Nate. Nate used Quick attack to get away and stopped next to me. Then, he swatted away Typhlosion who was trying to use Flame Wheel with his Iron Tail.

I ran up and was able to hit Houndoom with Jump Kick. He recovers and fires a Flamethrower and hits me. I get knocked back and Nate helps me up. He tries using Quick Attack but he ended up running into another Blast Seed.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Nate says recovering from the blast. "They sure like those Blast Seeds huh?"

"Yeah, they've been using it almost the whole battle." I said.

"I think I know how we could use them." This puzzles me but when I asked how, Magmortar brought out another Blast Seed.

"Thunderbolt!"

Nate aimed for the seed in Magmortar's hand. It exploded and engulfed them in smoke.

"Now I've got an idea." I tell Nate and I use Quick Attack under the cover of the smoke. I return to Nate after that.

"You'll pay for that!" Magmortar said angrily. He reached for another Blast Seed but then became shocked. "Where's my Treasure Bag!?"

"You mean this?" I say holding up his Treasure Bag.

"Way to go Kyra!" Nate says happily. We look inside and see that it's full of Blast Seeds. The next moment, Team Inferno launched another wave of Flamethrower. Nate and I nod before separating to avoid the flames.

"Nate, now!" I yell out throwing the bag at Team Inferno.

"Thunderbolt!"

The Thunderbolt made contact with the Blast Seed filled bag. It exploded right in Team Inferno's face. Nate and I braced ourselves for the blast. When the smoke cleared, Team Inferno lay there unconscious.

"You guys did it!" Riolu cried out.

"Yeah, now let's get you outta there." Nate said and we readied ourselves to break the cage.

"Hold it right there." a voice said. Nate and I faced the corridor and saw Nidoqueen and Toxicroak.

"Not you guys!" Nate yelled out. "Looks like we have to take you two out."

"Make that five!" cried another voice. We turned to the corridor we used and saw Team Wyvern.

"We're surrounded!" I yell out.

"I don't think we can take all of them." Nate said and just as we were trying to plan our next move, we heard a shout.

"AURA SPHERE!"

The wall burst open revealing Lucario.

"Brother!" Riolu said happily. Lucario then fired another Aura Sphere at Nidoqueen and Toxicroak. They scrambled put of the way to avoid it. Next, he used Psychic to bend the bars of the cage. Riolu stepped out and hugged his brother.

"Thank goodness you are safe." Lucario said. He turned to us. "You two take the corridor ahead. It will lead you to Nidoking. I will join you after this battle."

"Can I fight with you brother?" Riolu asked.

"Sure." The two of them got into battle stances. Nate and I headed into the corridor Lucario said.

"Hey Lucario," Nate said stopping suddenly. "When this is all over-" Nate turns around.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?"

Lucario smirks and says: "Sure." Then, I shake my head and drag Nate into the corridor before us.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: In this chapter, Nidoking will be using moves you probably thought he couldn't use. I checked and I'm sure he could use those moves. He and all the other members of his guild have a move set similar to that in my Platinum version.

Also, I know Electric attacks aren't supposed to hurt ground types but I've seen it a few times in the anime.

* * *

CHAPTER 17

THE SUMMONING

**NATE'S POV**

I turn back while Kyra and I went through the corridor. I see Lucario and Riolu battling it out Team Wyvern and part Team Venom. They were putting up a good fight but Kyra and I couldn't watch. We had to press on.

I know they'll be alright. Lucario's tough and if Riolu's as good as he is, then they shouldn't have a problem.

"I hope they finish up soon." Kyra says. "We could sure use their help in fighting Nidoking."

"They're still fighting. We'll have to wait if we want them to help us. In the meantime, we should try to hold of Nidoking." I tell her.

"You think we'll be alright by ourselves?" Kyra asks.

"We'll be fine. We're fought a lot of tough opponents before and besides," I look at her meaning every word I was about to say to her. "I'll make sure you don't get hurt."

"Oh, Nate…" she muttered. I really did mean it; I love her and I _will _protect her.

Eventually, we ended up in another room. It was cathedral sized and was supported by several stone columns. There was what looked like and altar at the end of the room. All sixteen plates were arranged in a pyramid formation on it. And in front of it was-

"Nidoking!" I yell out to him. Kyra and I run over to him.

He turns and smiles. "Well if it isn't Team PikaBun. You are both just in time. I am about to start the ritual that will summon Arceus."

He faces the plates and mumbles something. The plates started glowing a faint white light. "The summoning has begun." he said with an evil smile.

"Why're you doing this!? Why!?" I demand.

"Is it not obvious?" Nidoking replied facing us. "I wish to summon Arceus and take his treasure. Then, I will use the power of the plates to rule the world."

"Kinda typical for a bad Pokemon if you asked me.'' Kyra says.

"Bad you say?" Nidoking asks. "I am not evil. I simply wish to bring order to this chaotic world."

"Well I can see it already. A world ruled by someone who steals and takes hostages seems pretty safe to me!" I say sarcastically.

"Shut your mouth!"

"I'd like to see you make me." Kyra and I got ready.

"Fire Punch!"

His right fist burst into flames before he brought it down. Kyra and I dodged it just in time as he made a big crater on the ground.

"Behold, I have been energized by the plates." Nidoking said. "The power in me could change the world! Poison Jab!"

His arms glowed purple and he rapidly punched at me. I had a hard tine dodging and eventually got hit in the stomach.

"Jump Kick!"

"Thunder Punch!"

Nidoking's lightning covered fist come into contact with Kyra's foot. His attack was stronger and Kyra was knocked back.

"Earth Power!"

The ground below me suddenly glowed with yellow light. Suddenly, small cracks appeared and yellow energy shot out and knocked me into the air.

"Nate!" I heard Kyra cry out before she got hit by Earth Power too. She was launched into the air and we hit the ground several feet from Nidoking.

"Let's try a combination attack." I tell Kyra as Nidoking walks toward us.

"Think that'll work?" she asks me.

"Only one way to find out." Kyra and I get up and run towards Nidoking.

"Quick Attack into Iron Tail!"

"Quick Attack into Jump Kick!"

We both used Quick Attack to gain speed before using our main attack. We hit him right in the stomach but he didn't even flinch. We looked at him with shocked faces before he hit both of us with Thunder Punch.

Thunder Punch…That gives me an idea. "Hey Kyra, the next time he uses Thunder Punch, let him hit me." I whisper to her.

"What're you saying!?" she whispered back loudly. "What good'll that do!?"

"Just trust me." Nidoking uses Poison Jab on Kyra. She dodges it and counters with Dizzy Punch while I hit him with Iron Tail. We still didn't hurt him and he just knocked us back with a swipe of his arm.

"Still not surrendering?" Nidoking said. We didn't reply. "Then I will have to hurt you some more! Thunder Punch!" he yelled as he launched it at Kyra.

This was the moment I was waiting for. I jump in front of Kyra and take the full force of the attack. Instead of flying backwards, I grabbed on to his fist and tried to absorb as much electricity as I could. He gave a yell of shock as explosion blew us several feet apart but it was done-he did what I wanted. Suddenly, he growled angrily as his body glowed yellow.

"EARTH POWER!"

The ground shone like last time but it was a lot brighter this time. I was expecting a stronger attack but at that moment, Kyra shoved me out of the way. The force of the attack launched her straight up high into the air.

"You'll pay for that!" I say angrily.

My anger made something happen to me. My whole body filled with energy as sparks arced across it. Focusing, I used a combination of my own electricity and the one I took from the Thunder Punch and my body was engulfed in electricity.

Nidoking looked shocked at the sight of me. I got on all fours and started running towards him. He didn't seem to know what to do. I look up and see Kyra falling but her foot was pointed right at Nidoking. I knew she was going to hit him too.

Slowly, we got closer and closer to him. Then, we cried out at the same time in loud voices.

"VOLT TACKLE!"

"BOUNCE!"

Both of us hit Nidoking at the same time. He was lifted of his feet and was sent flying backwards. He crashed in front of the altar and got up exhausted.

"I…impossible…" he said. "I have…the…power…of the…plates…I cannot…lose…"

"Too bad cause it looks like you did." I tell him.

Suddenly, the ground shakes as if there was an earthquake. Dark clouds appeared near the ceiling and the plates on the altar glowed brighter and brighter.

"What's going on!?" Kyra yells out loud.

"It…is done…" Nidoking replies. "The summoning…is…complete…Arceus' treasure…will be mine…"

At that moment, there was a very big tremor. It was so big a huge, deep crack formed on the ground under Nidoking. He screamed as he fell through into it. I called out to him but he didn't reply.

There came several flashes like lightning across the room. After several flashes, Kyra and I covered our eyes as a bright flash erupted. When we uncovered them, we saw a big Pokemon in front of us.

Arceus.

His eyes swept the entire room and found us. "You who have summoned me, you have evil in your heart."

"What d'you mean?" I ask.

"When I was summoned, I analyzed the heart of the one who performed the ritual." Arceus answered. "And a heart of evil it was! I refuse to give my treasure to such an evil Pokemon and I will destroy them."

"Wait, we didn't summon you!" Kyra yells out stepping forward.

"Silence!" Arceus shouted. "I have already decided. You will be the first to be punished for your wickedness!"

"JUDGEMENT!"

The ring around his body glowed and sphere of energy appeared at his forehead. He launched the sphere into the air and it exploded into hundreds of pink meteors. I watched in horror as the meteors headed straight for Kyra who was so shocked, she didn't move.

I knew what I had to do.

I run up to her and hug her body. I wanted to fell her soft fur just one last time. Then, I looked right into her eyes.

"I love you Kyra."

I shove her away from me. She stumbles a bit before recovering. She gets up and looks right at me.

"I love you Nate."

I smiled at these words and closed my eyes just as hundreds of pink meteors struck me.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

ARCEUS' TREASURE

**KYRA'S POV**

I watched with shock on my face several hundred pink meteors headed right towards me. I knew this was it; I won't be able to survive this. I close my eyes and tried to think of Nate.

Nate, who I loved more that anyone, suddenly runs up and hugs me. His arms around me made me feel that I'll survive the attack but I knew I wouldn't. Then he looks right into my eyes.

"I love you Kyra."

He then shoved me back away from him. I stumble and fall over. Then, I look into his eyes this time.

"I love you Nate."

The next second, he is hit by hundreds of meteors. It looks like his body was inside a column of energy. I had to brace myself and close my eyes and when I opened them...

...He was gone...

With a shocked face, I walked towards the spot where Nate was. The attack had created a crater and Nate was nowhere to be found.

I lost all my strength. I got down on my knees and tears came to my eyes.

"NATE!" I sob. "NATE!" I called for him. I begged him to come back but I knew he was gone. Tears fell from my eyes onto the ground. I cried like I never did before.

"It seems...I have been mistaken." I heard Arceus say slowly. "Your heart is pure. I have decided to show you my treasure."

His body glowed with golden light. I had to cover my eyes to avoid getting blinded. When it was over, I gasped at where I surroundings.

I was standing in a beautiful field. Green grass and colorful flowers were scattered across the field. I walk over to the edge and look down. I gasped and saw that I seemed to be standing on chunk of ground on which the field was on. I also saw at the bottom space with stars and stuff like that.

"Look up." Arceus said. I did what he said and gasped again.

Instead of the sky, I saw outer space. There were stars and planets scattered across. It really was beautiful.

"This is the Celestial Viewpoint." Arceus explained. "It here where one can view the heavens in true peace and harmony. This...is my greatest treasure."

"Wow." was all I could say. This place was so beautiful I couldn't even begin to describe it. "Nate, you should see this and-"I say turning to my left but no one was there.

"Nate." I mutter sadly remembering he's gone. I get down on my knees and start crying again.

"All this...is...useless...without...Nate..." I say between sobs.

"Did you truly love him?" Arceus said.

Of course I did! He means everything to me! I didn't say that out loud but Arceus seemed to understand.

I then heard a chiming sound. I look up and see something near the center of the field. A small orb of light came from the sky. Several more appear until there were ten on them. They move around in a circle before they stop suddenly. They start merging together making a weird shape. When the shape touched the ground, it started to transform. They were forming two yellow ears, a lightning bolt shaped tail and two red cheeks until finally he was there.

Nate.

There he was, standing with a smile on his face-the smile I always loved. I made up my mind. I walked over to him to do something I've always wanted to do. He opened his mouth as I approached him.

"Kyra, I-"

"Dizzy Punch!"

I tried to hold back be he was still knocked down. I stood there panting as he wobbled around disoriented for several seconds. He finally shook his head and was able to speak.

"Kyra, what was that for?" he said rubbing his cheek.

"You really did it this time y'know!" I yell defensively.

"What d'you mean?"

"To tell the truth, I'm not surprised at what you did! You're always risking your life! You're so reckless!"

"But Kyra-"he began but I interrupted him.

"How do you think that makes me feel?" I started to calm down. "Did you even think about how I'd react when you were hit?"

"Kyra, I'm sorry. It's just that…I couldn't stand the sight of you being destroyed right in front of me."

I pause for a while and look at his feet before speaking. "Did you mean it?" I ask.

"Mean what?" asked Nate.

I blush slightly and raise my head. "Do you really love me?"

"Huh?" he starts to blush too. He takes a deep breath. "Yeah it's true. I love you Kyra."

How long I've wanted to hear those words. Before Nate could say anything else, I run up and hug him. He puts his arms around me and I say: "I love you too Nate but please, if you ever try to risk your life again, I'll kill you."

Nate chuckled for a bit. "You've always had a way of getting me to do stuff."

We part for a moment and we kiss. We put our paws on each others backs as we swayed from side to side. It was the most magical moment of my life.

We part and Nate looks up. He smiles and tells me to do the same. I look up and see a meteor shower. Nate and I sit down and watch it while holding hands.

A beautiful field, a great view, a meteor shower and me holding hands with Nate. Could this night get any better?


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

THE BIG DAY

**NO ONE'S POV (3RD PERSON)**

After that wonderful experience, Arceus sent Nate and Kyra back to the Nidoking Guild. He apologized to Nate for obliterating him but the latter forgave him. Arceus had also decided that the plates were too dangerous to be left there so he took all of the plates and vanished with them.

Nidoking was nowhere to be found. Lucario and his brother had just defeated Team Wyvern and part of Team Venom when they meet Nate and Kyra again. Magnezone was immediately called and they were arrested. Lucario turned himself in because he wants to pay fro his crimes but before that, he gave Nate his autograph. Riolu visits him while he's in jail.

Nate and Kyra arrived back at the guild safely. The rest of the guild waited anxiously for their return. Once they arrived, they cheered for their success and asked them what happened. Together, Nate and Kyra told of fighting Team Inferno, freeing Riolu, Lucario telling them to move on, their battle with Nidoking and Arceus' treasure.

"Oh yeah, one more really big thing happened." Nate said at the end of their narration of what happened.

"Really? What is it?" Chatot asked.

"Do you guys want the summary or the explanation?" Nate asks.

"Summary." they all said. Nate turned and winked at Kyra.

Then, in front of the entire guild, they kiss.

Chatot squawked, Loudred and Bidoof gasped, Chimecho and Wigglytuff smiled, Corphish, Croagunk, Diglett and Dugtrio cheered and Sunflora's reaction:

"OH MY GOSH!"

Nevertheless, everyone was thrilled that they were now a couple. Chimecho cooked up a great feast to celebrate the two. After the meal, Nate and Kyra talked on their way to bed. It was during this talk that they yelled at the same time:

"You told Sunflora that you loved me!?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds before running towards Sunflora who was about to enter her room. She notices them and when she sees the look on their faces, she realizes that they figured it out. She laughed sheepishly before quickly entering her room while Nate and Kyra laugh.

The next day, Loudred went into their room to wake them up as usual. When he enters the room, he saw their arms bent in a way that their fingers were near each other. Loudred sniggered at the thought that they might have slept holding hands.

But now, it was time to end their fun.

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!"

The two of them gasp as they wake up. Loudred, having done his job, leaves the room.

"Morning Nate." Kyra says after a yawn. She walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Kyra." Nate replies. "I was wondering…y'know…maybe after today's mission…you wanna eat dinner out?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Kyra asks giggling.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Then yes. I'd love to."

Nate, filled with joy, kissed Kyra on her cheek before they left their room. When they assembled, there was a surprise waiting for them.

"Graduation?" Nate asks.

"That's right. Chatot and I were impressed by your performance so we've decided to hold your graduation test early." Wigglytuff explained.

"No way!" Nate said. "What do we have to do?"

"It's…uh…really simple actually." Chatot said shyly.

"Something wrong Chatot?" asked Nate.

"N-no it's nothing." Chatot replied. "Basically, you two have to go to Luminous Spring where Pokemon can evolve and a get a treasure there."

"Wow. That sounds pretty easy." Kyra said.

"Actually, it's not." Chatot continued. "To get to Luminous Spring, you have to go through Mystifying Forrest. And…dwelling in the forest…is the Grand Master of All Bad Things."

"Grand Master of All Bad Things?" Nate asks raising an eyebrow. "If he's as tough as he sound then I think we can take him, right Kyra?"

"Yup." Kyra replies. "C'mon let's go!"

And with that, Team PikaBun set off for their graduation test hand in hand.

"I sure hope they'll be fine." Wigglytuff said as they left.

"Er, yes. So do I." said Chatot.

* * *

EPILOGUE

The sun rose and shone its light on the inhabitants of the world. A large house was situated on a tree. It had brown and green paint and a rope ladder leading to the ground.

In one of the rooms in the house, a figure was curled up on a bed covered in a blanket and was snoring peacefully.

"Rick." a motherly voice called out to the lump on the bed.

"Riiick." the voice called again.

"RICK, WAKE UP!"

"Gah!" came a voice from under the blanket. The blanket was removed revealing a startled looking Buneary. The Buneary looks at the one who yelled, a Loppuny.

"Aw c'mon mom. Just five more minutes!" Rick said to the Loppuny.

"I bet that's what you'll say five minutes from now." Rick's mom said.

"What make you say that?"

"I'm your mother Rick. I know these things."

Rick sighed and lay down on his bed.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Rick's mom said. "Did you forget what day it is today?"

"Huh?...Oh yeah! Today's the day I could go on my first adventure!"

Rick hastily got up and fixed his bed. He then ran out of his room cheering loudly. His mom rolled her eyes and followed her son.

"Hey dad. Morning!" Rick said happily as he entered the dining room.

"Good morning Rick." his dad a Raichu said. "Today's the big day huh?"

"Yeah, I know." Rick said as he sat down and started eating his breakfast of berries and apples. "I've been waiting for this day for weeks! I'm so exited!"

"Oh Rick, you were so much like your father on his first adventure." the Loppuny says entering the room.

"Now Kyra darling, I think you're exaggerating." the Raichu said to his wife.

"I don't think I am Nate." she sits down. "When you woke up that morning, you only ate half your breakfast and then ran out the door."

The three of them burst into laughter. Nate and Kyra whipped a tear from their eyes while their son nearly choked on his food from laughing.

"Oh, morning Annie." Nate said when he stopped laughing. He was talking to a Pikachu that had appeared at the door.

"Dad, mom, Nate, morning." Annie said taking a seat. "It was Rick's yelling that woke me up actually."

"I wasn't that loud was I?" Rick asked his parents.

"Yes you were." Kyra said

"I could hear you from down here." said Nate.

Rick didn't push the topic and finished his food quickly.

"Anyway, are you two ready?" Nate asked his kids. They both nod their heads.

"And remember," Nate began. "Don't stray to far from the forest, don't battle unless you're the one attacked and Rick, be nice to your younger sister."

"Sure dad." Rick and Annie said together. Their mom gave them each a bag filled with berries and apples.

Finally, they were ready. They kissed their parents good bye before climbing down the ladder. Nate and Kyra looked out the window as they watch their kids slowly disappear into the distance, excited on their first adventure.

"They'll be OK." Kyra said putting an arm around Nate.

Nate kisses his wife's cheek before looking into the distance. "I know they will."


End file.
